After the Fall
by noscruples
Summary: A/N – A huge explosion tears the Corinthos/Morgan organization apart. Brenda and Jason lean on each other to survive the aftermath. Will it lead to love? And what happens when someone from her past shows up? Who will she choose? Lots of angst and drama. Brazen - Rated M for Sex and Violence
1. Chapter 1 - Survival

A/N – A huge explosion tears the Corinthos/Morgan organization apart. Brenda and Jason lean on each other to survive the aftermath. Will it lead to love? And what happens when someone from her past shows up? Who will she choose? This is a whole lot of angst and drama. Please make sure you review!

Chapter 1 – Survival

The building was creaking and moaning under the stress of the explosion and subsequent fire. It was hot and the smoke was starting to get to him as he coughed and pushed forward. Jason shouldn't even be in there but he knew that Brenda was still inside and there was no way Sonny would forgive him if he didn't try to find her. Her guard, who had just been pulled out, had let him know that she was inside. Jason had pushed his way past firemen into the building in order to gain access just as they were bringing some man out. Right now, he couldn't even think about how bad he had looked. It would haunt him forever.

He walked even further into the building. There was wood and debris scattered everywhere and he struggled to maintain his balance before he gasped and dropped down to his knees. Jason crawled towards Brenda. Her eyes were closed. The only reason he even noticed her was because her diamond engagement ring sparkled when he shined his flashlight over her.

"Brenda." Jason yelled.

Brenda looked towards his voice. "Jason?"

"Don't move. I'm almost there." He said loudly.

Brenda whimpered and cried softly. She was trapped under a beam and couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Jason finally made it over to her. He grabbed her hand. "Talk to me." He said softly.

"I'm trapped." She said weakly.

He surveyed the area and tried to lift the heavy beam as Brenda cried out in pain.

Jason took a few deep breaths. "Brenda, I'm going to need your help. I'm going to try to move this again and I need you to move out from under it as I lift it up okay?"

"Okay."

Jason grabbed the beam which was wedged under a lot of debris and groaned as he finally lifted it off the ground. "Now." He yelled as his body shook from the stress of the weight on his muscles. Brenda moved and Jason dropped it and tried to catch his breath.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Just give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute Jason. We need to get out of here." She yelled.

"Brenda! Shut up." Jason growled. The minute it had left his mouth, he regretted it. He knew she was just scared. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you walk?"

She tried to get up and almost passed out with pain. Jason grabbed her. "It's okay. I'll carry you."

He picked her up and Brenda clung to him. "Sonny." She said weakly.

"They are looking for him right now. I don't know his condition." He said trying to maneuver around the debris. It took a while and they had to rest a few times but he finally stumbled out of the building and laid her down on a gurney.

"Please don't leave me." Brenda pleaded.

"Okay." Jason said softly. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with her and it sped off to the hospital.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat down in the waiting room. Monica saw him and ran over to him. "Jason are you okay?"

Jason looked up at her. Ignoring her question, he asked, "Is Sonny here?"

Monica looked away from him. For years she had wished Sonny was dead, and finally he was and she had no idea how her son was going to take it. "I'm sorry Jason but they brought a body in that was burned badly. We believe it was Sunny because of his ring and a partially burned driver's license. His injuries were just too catastrophic."

Jason felt like he had just crashed into a brick wall. He had just lost his best friend and mentor and he had no idea how he was going to tell Brenda.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda watched Jason walk up to her. She could tell that he had been crying. "Jason?" She said holding out her hand. She watched him take it and his eyes filled up with tears again. He was scaring the shit out of her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." He said softly as a tear flowed down his face. "But, Sonny didn't make it."

Brenda gasped and just started to repeat, "No….no, no no…," over and over and then she screamed it one last time before breaking down completely. Jason held her as she sobbed. And finally, too exhausted to cry anymore, she passed out. Epiphany ran into the room to check her vitals and Jason stood back and watched. He wiped his face and leaned back against the wall. He wasn't sure how Brenda was going to survive this.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Brenda's room. It was around 11:30 a.m. Jason was sitting next to the bed with his head on it and he had fallen asleep. She had heard what happened to Sonny when she came on her shift and knew Brenda and Jason would be a mess. The explosion was all over the news and people had already started reacting to Sonny's death.

Jason's head jerked up and he saw her. "Hi." He said sitting up.

"Hi." She said softly.

Jason studied her for a moment. They had dated for 6 months but after a threat to her life she had broke it off with him and now she was with Matt Hunter and they were engaged. He still cared about her but he was glad that she had moved on and found happiness. They had remained friends.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. I'm really not that hungry."

"Jason, you will be no good to Brenda if you don't keep your strength up. I'm going to get you a sandwich from the cafeteria will you please try to eat it if I do?"

Jason nodded. "Okay." He said softly.

Liz put her hand on his shoulder and left the room. She came back about 15 minutes later and handed him the sandwich and he began to slowly eat it. He was only doing it to appease her. He watched Brenda sleep as he ate. They had sedated her the night before so she would rest. She had a concussion and was bruised on her back. She also had a cut on her leg that was infected so they were dealing with that as well. Mainly though, she was heartbroken over losing her fiancé.

A few hours later, she woke up.

"You look like hell." She said to Jason.

"Like you look any better." He said squeezing her hand.

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare."

"I wish I could."

Her eyes filled with tears. "When can I get out of here?"

"Patrick said that he would release you when you were more stable. They have you on antibiotics and you're going to have to take it easy for the next few weeks." Jason said softly.

"Okay but I can't go back to the house."

"I know. I had them move your clothes to my penthouse. Spinelli decorated the room for you and it will be ready if they let you leave tomorrow."

"You don't have to take care of me Jason. I know that I drive you crazy."

Jason frowned. "I do have to take care of you. It's what Sonny would have wanted."

"But, it's not what you want."

Jason sighed. "Yes, it is. Would you just let me take care of you?" He said softly. Brenda did drive him nuts but he felt like he should have somehow stopped this from happening and he didn't. He owed her.

"What happened to Luis? I assume he's the one that did this?" She said changing the subject.

The man had an unhealthy attachment to Brenda. She had shown up at the warehouse on a whim. And he was probably freaking out that he had almost killed her.

"Johnny is on it. They haven't located him yet but we'll find him."

Brenda knew that the safest place for her would be Jason's. "Okay, I'll come with you."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Jason." She said sincerely.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They released her the next day and Jason took her home. He carried her upstairs and gasped when he saw the color of the guest room. "Spinelli." He yelled after placing Brenda down.

"Yes, Stone Cold." Spinelli said running up the stairs.

"Pink?" He said as his face twisted and he looked like he had just eaten a piece of rotten fruit.

"I think it's beautiful." Brenda said smiling. "But, the paint fumes are a little much."

Jason picked her up again.

"Where are we going?"

"You can sleep in my bed."

"No." Brenda said protesting.

Jason stopped for a moment. "You want to sleep on the balcony instead?"

Brenda glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"You sure about that?" He asked as he continued on and then sat her down on the bed.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" She asked nervously.

"The couch." Jason said before walking out.

"Is there anything that I can do for you Divine One?" Spinelli asked walking into the room.

Brenda smiled. "Can you help me take my shoes off? I want to lie down."

Spinelli took her shoes off and helped her get situated.

"Thank you Spinelli."

He nodded and left. Going downstairs he sat down next to Jason. "I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Sir."

"Thanks Spinelli."

"Do you need me to hang around tonight?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I know you were probably headed over to Ellie's. Go have fun."

Spinelli patted him on the shoulder and grabbed his bag. "Just remember, I am just one phone call away." He said before leaving.

Jason closed his eyes and laid back onto the cushion. Sonny's funeral needed to be organized and he had no idea where to begin. And just as his mind was going over his to do list, a bloodcurdling scream came from upstairs.

He ran up the steps and threw open the bedroom door and Brenda screamed again as she held her hands up in front of her.

"Brenda?" He says softly as he slowly moved towards her. "It's okay."

She fell into his arms and he grabbed her and picked her up and then sat her back down onto his lap. Waiting for her to calm down, he gently held her in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Everything was falling down around me. I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." He said standing up and placing her back on the bed. He covered her up as she tried not to cry.

"Don't leave me." She says quietly.

"Okay. Let me go turn off all the lights." He says before walking out the door. He returned a few minutes later and took off his boots. He grabbed some sweats from the drawer and went into the bathroom and changed.

Brenda watched him walk towards the bed and she moved over and pulled back the blankets. Jason slipped into bed and laid on his back. He closed his eyes and within a few minutes, Brenda moved towards him and he pulled back his arm and she settled her head on his chest. And soon the rise and fall of his breathing lured her into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 – Trying to Cope

A/N – Thanks for reading. Please take the time to review. Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 2 – Trying to Cope

The next morning, Jason opened his eyes and watched her. Brenda had woken up screaming twice during the night and each time he was able to quickly reassure her and get her to calm down.

Suddenly, she looked up at him. "Sorry I was such a pain in the ass last night." She says sitting up.

"It's okay." He says standing up and stretching. "You hungry?"

She shakes her head. "Not really."

"Will you eat something for me please?" He asked nicely.

"Okay, but nothing crazy."

Jason nodded and walked out the door and went downstairs. Calling Spinelli, he had him get some pastries from an Italian bakery and he put a kettle on the stove for tea. Spinelli had purchased her favorite kind and about 15 minutes later, he happily walked into the penthouse.

"Good morning Stone Cold. Here are the pastries you asked for." He says handing him the bag. He looked at the tea sitting on the table and smiled. "Is the Divine One awake yet?"

"I am." Brenda said walking over to them.

Jason handed her the bag and she looked inside as she sat down. "Oooh. Thank you Spinelli." She said grabbing one. Eyeing the tea, she looked over at Jason. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Spinelli can you stay here for a while? I have something I need to take care of."

Brenda froze for a second.

"It's okay. There's a guard right outside." Jason said softly.

Her eyes followed him to the door and then she watched him walk out and sighed. "Spinelli, I need your help planning the funeral for Sonny."

"I'll do whatever is necessary to honor Mr. Sir. Your wish is my command."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you." She said before taking a bite out of the pastry. The thought of the funeral overwhelmed her but she was determined to honor Sonny's memory.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason slammed his hand down onto his desk. He was on a call with Johnny.

"What do you mean there is nothing. I want him dead." Jason yelled.

"I know what you want. We are doing our best." Johnny said loudly.

Jason cut him off. "Johnny just find him." He yelled ending the call.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis paced back and forth. He never intended that Brenda would get hurt and it was killing him that she was caught in the crossfire. Jason surely would use it to turn her against him and he just couldn't let that happen. He needed to take her soon. And when he did, he would disappear and no one would be able to find her.

Three weeks later, Luis had still managed to avoid Jason's men and continue plotting. The funeral had come and gone and even though Brenda had lost it while addressing everyone and Jason had to carry her to her seat, she had made it through the harrowing day and they had laid Sonny's body to rest.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda was finally sleeping in her room on her own and her nightmares were lessoning.

"Are you really going to eat all of those?" Brenda asked trying to grab one of Jason's onion rings.

He smacked her fingers lightly. "If you wanted some why didn't you order your own?" He asked frowning.

"Because I didn't know that I wanted them until I saw yours. Why can't you just share?"

"Because I'm hungry. Eat your own." He said pushing his plate further away from her.

"You're such a jerk. Sonny had no problem…." Her voice trailed off and she went silent.

Jason sighed and put an onion ring on her plate. It always started off like this. Sonny would come into the conversation and she would close down.

He watched her stand up and walk upstairs and he closed his eyes for a minute, instantly regretting their argument. He ran up after her and opened her bedroom door. She was standing at the window. He slowly moved towards her.

"Go back and eat before your food gets cold." She said quietly.

"Brenda….."

"Jason, I'm fine. It's just hard." She said emotionally.

"I know, but you can't shut down every time you say or hear his name. I'm worried about you."

She looked up at him, shocked that he was being so sweet. "I'll be fine Jason. I just need time."

Jason nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you alone then."

He didn't know what to do for her so he decided to immerse himself in finding Luis.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Two Months Later**

They had settled into a routine. Luis was still at large and had made a few moves but they all failed. Jason had refused to let Brenda leave and go to Italy like she wanted. But he knew that she couldn't live her life in limbo forever and there was going to be a time in the near future that she would just leave.

"Brenda, what did you do?" He asked walking into the penthouse. It was like he was in the wrong place. The couch was gone, his desk was gone and they were replaced. He was dumbfounded.

"Hey, I thought I'd re-decorate." She said smiling.

"But….." He said not even sure what to say.

"You don't like it do you? I mean if you hate it that much I could undo what I did." She said chewing on her nails.

"Stop doing that."

"I can't help it. You're making me nervous."

Jason sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "You wouldn't be nervous if you had just left it the way it was."

Spinelli stepped in between them. "I think it looks rather nice. If Stone Cold would just…."

"Spinelli." Jason yelled. "I didn't ask your opinion."

Brenda grabbed Spinelli and yanked him back and then shoved Jason. "Stop talking to him like that you big bully. It's not his fault."

Jason growled and went upstairs.

Brenda looked at Spinelli. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Divine One. I hate to leave you alone with Stone Cold but I do have to meet Ellie at the hospital."

"Thank you for your help Spinelli." She said warmly.

She watched him leave and then went upstairs. Leaning against the door, she said. "Jason, I'm sorry if I overstepped. Today was the most normal I felt in a long time. But, if you don't like it, just tell me okay." She said softly before walking into her room. Pissing Jason off was the last thing that she had wanted to do. She eventually went back downstairs. Jason was doing some work at his new desk.

Brenda grabbed a magazine and sat down on the couch.

Jason looked over at her. He really was in no mood to argue. "Are you hungry?" He said breaking the ice.

"A little bit."

"I'll make something." He said getting up and going into the kitchen.

She put down the magazine and followed him. She needed to talk to him anyway. There was a shoot she wanted to do over the weekend.

"I need to do a photo shoot this weekend."

"Where is it?" Jason asked as he took out the pasta.

"New York."

Jason knew that eventually she'd want to model again and he was kind of dreading it because of the security risk. Jason sighed. "Brenda…."

"Before you say anything, they will have security and they agreed to let you provide it as well. It will be a closed set and Spinelli can hack into the security cameras to monitor it. I think it will be okay or I wouldn't have asked you."

Jason thought for a moment. It was the first time that she had really wanted to venture out and he figured she needed something to do. "Okay."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah." Jason said watching her smile grow bigger.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jason." She said bouncing out of the kitchen. He shook his head and continued to make dinner.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**New York**

They checked into the hotel and headed up to their room. Brenda had packed a gazillion bags and Jason was happy that he didn't have to carry them. Johnny and Milo would be in the room next to them. He had left Francis in charge back in Port Charles. The men respected him and Jason knew he'd act in his best interests. It had been odd taking over the business. Unbeknownst to Brenda, Jason was secretly working with the five families to reduce his mob connection. He wanted to run the coffee business, but he was tired of the rest of it. Losing Sonny had helped him realize that the violence just wasn't worth it.

"Earth to Jason." Brenda said watching him stare out of the window.

He turned back towards her. "What?"

"Do you think we could take a walk?"

Jason shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Brenda watched him for a moment. Jason seemed so distant lately. It was like he had flipped a switch. As soon as she was more like herself again, he had reverted back to how he was before with her. She missed his tenderness.

"I would like that. I can take Johnny if you don't want to go."

He walked over to her. "Let's go."

She smiled and grabbed her purse.


	3. Chapter 3 – Perfect Model

A/N – Please review. I spend a lot of time writing these and it gets pretty lonely when only a few people say anything. Thank you ilovedana53 for your comment!

Chapter 3 – Perfect Model

Jason and Brenda walked around the city stopping a few times to sample food. The sun was going down and the city was starting to come alive. It had a whole different feeling during the night which Brenda loved. It was a place that she wouldn't mind living in. The myriad of sounds were like an orchestra to her ears compared to quiet Port Charles.

A truck backfired and Jason pulled her into his side. She felt him tense and then relax when he realized what had happened.

Brenda for once didn't tease or say anything to him. She was just glad that he was watching out for her. They ducked into a gallery. Jason watched her look around and noticed that she took a particular interest in one of the paintings. He walked over to the counter when she wasn't watching and handed the clerk his credit card. The man quickly rang the painting up and Jason wrote down his address so he could ship it.

He went back to her and they went outside. They finally took a cab back to the hotel and settled in for the night. Brenda had a long day in the morning and Jason had insisted on being there in case anything went down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Brenda." The photographer's assistant, Feliz, yelled as he walked towards them. "It's so good to see your beautiful face again.

Brenda grinned. "Thank you Felix." She said hugging him.

He pulled back and then looked Jason up and down. "Damn girl. Who is this?"

Jason didn't blink.

"This is my friend Jason."

Jason nodded at the man and then looked around the room.

Felix linked his arm in Brenda's. "Please tell me that he's gay." He said as they walked towards the dressing room.

Brenda busted out laughing. "Oh my God, do not let him hear you say that. I'm afraid he's totally a ladies man."

Felix looked back at Jason who was hanging back a little but still following them. "Too bad because he has got it all going on. The scowl, those pecs under his shirt, and those eyes are just fabulous."

Brenda giggled. "Thanks Felix, it's been a while since I laughed like that."

He could see the sadness in her eyes. "You'll get through this. Come on, let's get you all glammed up so you can pretend to be someone else for a few hours. It always helps me."

Brenda grinned. "Let's do it."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Brenda emerge again with Felix in tow. He wasn't happy that she was barely wearing any clothes, but he had to admit that she did look stunning. They set her up and Jason watched as she posed and took an endless amount of pictures. He didn't understand how she did it. The endless prodding alone would have prompted him to kill someone.

There was a break and she waved Jason over as she drank some water.

"You hanging in there?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"I can tell that you are hating this."

Jason smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah. You look like you want to shoot someone."

"Give me a few minutes."

Brenda laughed. "Jason, if you kill everyone they will just make me do the shoot all over again."

Jason smiled.

The photographer took a few pictures without them knowing it. They continued to laugh and chat. Brenda put her hand on his chest at one point and was flirting with him to get her way and the photographer continued to shoot them.

"They look fantastic together don't they?" He said smiling.

"If we could get his shirt off of him, it would be an epic shoot Benjamin." Felix said.

Benjamin smiled. "That is true but I doubt that is going to happen. He doesn't look to happy to be here."

"Leave that to me." Felix said smiling. "Is that your coffee?"

"Yeah but it's cold."

Felix smiled. "Perfect."

He walked over to where they were standing and dramatically tripped and spilled all over the front of Jason's shirt and he totally not amused.

"Oh my God." Brenda yelled. "Felix, go get Jason a new shirt."

Jason groaned. "Jesus Christ Brenda."

She tried to pull up his shirt.

"I can do it." Jason growled ripping it off.

Brenda took it from him and threw it on a chair and looked back at him. "I'm sorry." She said softly reaching up and touching the side of his face and then she smoothed his hair. "Please don't be mad. It was an accident."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute. Both were oblivious to the fact they were being photographed.

"Jesus Jason, when did you get so big?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you look totally hot."

Felix heard her and peeked out of the room he was in. "Dear Lord." He said as he shuddered.

Jason just looked at her blankly. "Really Brenda?"

Brenda grinned. "What? Am I not supposed to notice?"

"Do you see me oogling your body?"

"No, and that is kind of weird."

Jason just glared at her.

"I mean, I'm barely wearing clothes and you don't seem at all phased by that."

Jason sighed. "I noticed that you are barely clothed Brenda. I'm not blind."

She made a face and started to walk past him and tripped on a cord. Jason quickly reached out and grabbed her and lifted her up.

"You okay?" He said before lowering her to the ground.

"I'm good." She said quietly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Brenda moved away, not sure why she suddenly felt awkward.

Felix came back with a shirt for Jason. "Sorry man. I really didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, accidents happen right?" Jason said as Brenda watched them and smiled.

The shoot continued. For what seemed like days instead of hours, and after numerous clothes changes, they finally wrapped.

Brenda smiled at Jason before going back into the dressing room. She changed and started taking off some of the makeup.

"You were fabulous." Felix said sitting next to her. "Your shots look incredible."

Brenda smiled. "You're just saying that."

She hadn't felt like she had given it her all. Her heart was just not completely into it.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"I'm fine. It's just been a hard adjustment living without Sonny. But, Jason has been great. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"Well, I'm glad that you had someone to lean on. But, you really need to learn to pick up the phone because you know I would come down there in a heartbeat if you needed me."

Brenda turned and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Felix. That means so much to me."

He helped her remove some more makeup and finally she was finished. They hugged goodbye and she grabbed her purse and walked out. Hardly anyone was still there. Jason walked up to her. He actually thought she looked better with less makeup.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"I know you are." She said smiling.

"I thought I'd take you out to eat."

Brenda was surprised. "I'd like that."

They headed to the back entrance. Jason opened the door for her and they stepped into the alley. He could see Johnny driving the car towards them when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He grabbed Brenda and pulled her inside just as a shot rang out and it barely missed his head.

Brenda screamed as the door shut and Jason quickly moved her further inside.

"What the hell?" Felix said running towards them.

"I need to get her out of here." Jason yelled.

Felix nodded. "Follow me."

Jason grabbed Brenda's hand and they followed Felix throughout the building. He led them through a side door and flagged a cab.

"Thank you Felix." Brenda said hugging him.

He nodded.

Jason opened the cab door and pushed Brenda inside. He smiled at Felix and disappeared inside.

"Be still my beating heart." Felix said putting his hand over his chest.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Are you okay?" He said after giving the driver their hotel name.

She nodded. "I'm more worried about you. They almost got you."

Jason sighed. "I know. That was way too close."

He called Johnny. They had gotten the shooter and were interrogating him.

"Sorry about dinner but I think we'd be safer at the hotel."

Brenda reached for his hand and Jason held it. He knew she was scared.

It took a half hour to get to the hotel. Jason was relieved when they got to their room.

"I'm going to take a shower." Brenda said walking towards her room.

Jason called room service and ordered some dinner.

When Brenda came back into the room, Jason was staring out at the city. She stood next to him. "What's been going on Jason? You've been so quiet lately."

"It's just been hard going to work." He said knowing that he didn't need to finish the sentence because she would understand.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I should have known it was going to be hard for you."

He finally looked down at her. "There's nothing you can do. It is what it is."


	4. Chapter 4 – Making NIce

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate you taking time to let me know how you feel about the fic! There are 3 guests posting so I'll start my way at the bottom. Guest 1 – Thanks! Love their banter. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Welcome! * BrazenFanx – lol Thanks! * ilovedana53 – I tried a new spin on Felix * Guest3 – Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4 – Making NIce

There was a knock on the door and Jason answered it. He let the room service person inside and then tipped him nicely. Holding out Brenda's chair, he said, "Let's eat."

She smiled and moved closer to the table. Jason took off the covers and Brenda sniffed. "That smells so good." She said looking at the chicken. He had also ordered her a salad.

She grimaced at his almost rare steak. "Did they even bother to cook it or did they just wave it over the grill?"

Jason smiled. "It's more tender this way." He said cutting into the steak. Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and savored it. "Now that is good."

He poured her some wine and opened a beer for him.

"Thank you." She said before sipping it.

He was surprised that she had taken the ambush so well. Either she was getting used to mob life, or she was shutting off. He wasn't sure yet which one applied.

They finished eating and she picked out a movie to watch. She made sure it was an action flick for his sake because she never made it past the first half hour without falling asleep anyway.

She put her head on his leg as Jason covered her with a blanket and they started watching. The movie was pretty good and even though he watched all of it, he was acutely aware of when she had conked out. He turned the t.v. off and carefully carried her to her room. "Goodnight Brenda." He whispered before kissing her on the head. He took one last look at her and then shut off the light and closed the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They headed back home the next day and went back into their routine. Brenda was doing some charity work with Lila. It kept her busy and helped her not think of Sonny all the time.

Jason immersed himself in work as well. It helped to have her around at night. Even if they fought, it was better than being alone. They grew closer as the months flew by bounded by their love for Sonny and need to keep going. She even convinced him to do more with the Quartermaine's. And much to his surprise, he actually was getting along with them.

For Brenda, Jason was a lifeline. He represented security and was like a rock for her. It never ceased to amaze her how much he'd go out of his way to make sure that she was okay. She knew she was probably leaning on him too much. But, she couldn't help it. No one else really understood. Robin had been distant with her. She had tried to talk with her about it but Robin always changed the subject or seemed impatient. Finally, she had given up. But Jason was always there for her and she didn't know how she'd ever thank him for it.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**2 Months Later**

Someone knocked on the door. Jason answered it. "Sam?" He said really surprised.

"Hi. I came back to town and thought I'd say hi." She said smiling.

Jason didn't say anything. He just held open the door.

"Goddess." Spinelli said jumping up and giving her a hug.

Sam laughed. "It's good to see you too Spinelli."

Jason shut the door and walked over towards them. He wasn't sure what to say. They had broken up about 8 months before Sonny died. Sam left town because she was having a hard time dealing with it.

"So, how's it going?" She asked.

"It's okay."

"I heard about Sonny. I'm really sorry. I know how close you two were."

"It's been an adjustment."

Spinelli looked back and forth between them both. "So, are you back for good?"

Sam looked at Spinelli and smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm thinking about opening a P.I. business."

Spinelli's eyes grew big. "That sounds most interesting."

They were interrupted when the door flew open. Brenda came inside followed by Johnny who was holding a lot of bags.

"What the hell Brenda? Did you buy the whole store?" Jason said grumpily.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Half of it is for you so shut it."

She finally noticed Sam. "Oh, hello, I'm Brenda."

Sam smiled. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"It's nice to meet you." Brenda said nicely. "I got you something too Spinelli."

He grinned and clapped.

"You mean I got him something." Jason said holding out his hand.

Brenda gave him a look and dug the credit card out of her purse and slapped it into Jason's hand.

Sam watched them bicker back and forth. She wasn't sure what to think.

Brenda handed Spinelli a few comic books and he sat down on the couch totally immersed in them.

"I have some bad news she said to Jason."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?"

She handed him the magazine.

"What?" He asked.

Brenda sighed. She grabbed it back and flipped to the story about her. There was a picture of a shirtless Jason and her that looked very intimate.

"Fuck." He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't give my permission. I had no idea they were shooting us."

Jason was so furious that he went upstairs.

Brenda smiled at Sam, "I'll be right back." She said before rushing off after him.

"Spinelli." Sam said walking towards the couch. "What is going on between Jason and Brenda?"

Spinelli looked up. "What do you mean?"

"The arguing, smoldering looks…you know. Are they together?" She asked as she thumbed through the pictures of the magazine that Jason had tossed onto it. Her eyes grew big when she saw the picture of them.

Spinelli shrugged. "Not that I know of but they have been there for each other for months. So, they are close even though they fight from time to time."

She put the magazine down and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to go."

Spinelli got up and walked her to the door.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You want to talk about it?" She asked walking into his room.

Jason didn't even look up. He was lying down on the bed. "No."

"Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

Jason sighed. "I'm not mad at you Brenda. You said you had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't."

"Then we are fine."

Jason just didn't like his privacy invaded and he didn't think that the five families would appreciate the pictures either.

"What's the deal with Sam?"

She had heard a little about her from Spinelli. But, Brenda had come back to town a few weeks after Sam left.

"Nothing. She was just visiting."

"But, why was she here? Do you love her Jason?" She asked curiously.

Jason looked up at her. "No."

"Does she still love you? Cause I got the impression that she seemed interested in you."

"I haven't seen her for a year Brenda. I have no idea what she feels anymore. Anyway, I'm not interested."

Brenda sat on the bed. "Jason, if I'm cramping your style, I can leave."

"Do you want to leave?"

Brenda shook her head no.

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

Brenda stood up. "Fine, just shoot me for caring."

Jason closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure why he was mad at Brenda. He just felt so frustrated. The woman drove him crazy without even trying.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda picked up the phone and called Felix. She looked up at the painting that Jason had brought her the last time they were in New York as she spoke. "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked walking away to find a quiet corner. He was on a photo shoot.

"I don't know. I guess today is one of those days."

"What's going on?"

"Uh….I just can't seem to be able to do anything right where Jason is concerned."

Felix smiled at his name. "Is Buff McGruff having a bad day?"

Brenda had told Felix how grumpy Jason tended to get. She laughed at the nickname. "Try a rough month. I can't seem to do anything right anymore."

"Why don't you do something nice for him?"

"I tried. I went shopping with his credit card and brought him some non black clothing."

Felix laughed. He loved Brenda. "I think that was more for you than him. What does he like? Why don't you try something different?"

"Like using my credit card?" She said as she paced back and forth.

Felix grinned. "I have an idea. Text me his sizes, and I'm going to have something sent over."

Brenda smiled. "Thanks Felix. As usual, you're a life saver."

"I'll put it on your tab."

"Do I have a tab anymore? I thought you wiped it when I introduced you to that hunky model."

Felix grinned at the memory. "You have a point. We'll start a new one."

Brenda smiled. "Fine. If you can get Jason to smile, then you're on."

Felix smirked. "Like taking candy from a baby."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, a courier showed up and Johnny brought up a big box.

"Thanks Johnny." Brenda said smiling. "She couldn't wait to see what Felix had sent."

She opened the box and gasped. There was a barely there teddy and some condoms on top. "Oh my God." She said under her breath. "I'm going to kill him." She ran upstairs and shoved them in a drawer. Returning to the box, she removed some more stuffing and there were some black work boots that were really nice and a really nice pair of Persol sunglasses along with a leather jacket. "You are a genius Felix." She said as she grinned.

She arranged everything on his bed and then left to go meet Robin.


	5. Chapter 5 – Fair Weather Friend

A/N – Thanks for the reviews everyone! Ilovedana53 – lol Sam's involvement will be minimal. And fair warning, Robin is dark in the one. * BrazenFanx – you made me lol. * Stacee13 – Welcome! Thank you for the thoughtful reviews! This story will take everyone on a ride! * Guests - lol

Chapter 5 – Fair Weather Friend

Johnny escorted Brenda to Kelly's.

"You look happy." Robin said before giving Brenda a hug.

"I am."

"What's up?"

They sat down and Brenda studied the menu.

"I got Jason some gifts that I really think he's going to like." She said smiling probably too brightly.

Robin frowned. "Really? Why are you buying him things?"

Brenda frowned. "Because he's good to me. And he's been really down lately."

Robin studied her for a few seconds. "You and Jason are spending a lot of time together."

"So." Brenda said flipping the menu over.

"Do you think that is good? I hardly ever see you anymore."

Brenda looked up at her. "Jason has been there for me night and day. I'm not really seeing a downside to that."

"Is Jason dating?"

"I don't know. What does that matter?" Brenda said confused.

"Because he should be dating and moving on. He's putting his life on hold for you. How is that fair to him?"

Brenda put the menu down. "Are we really having this conversation right now? I don't know what your problem is lately. Anytime I mention anything about Jason, you've been a total downer." Brenda was so frustrated with Robin. The reason she hadn't sought her out lately was because she was always so negative and would criticize anything related to Jason.

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but I worry about the both of you."

"Robin, I don't need you to worry about us. I need you to sit here and tell me what's going on in your life and chat about something mindless, not lecture me about my living arrangements. If Jason didn't want me there, I wouldn't be there. Now can we talk about something else?"

Robin knew Brenda was getting pissed so she brought up a mutual friend and Brenda finally relaxed and laughed. But, she wasn't planning on letting it go. Jason deserved better than being Brenda's 2nd choice.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse. He had been helping to move a shipment and decided to come home and shower. He walked into his bedroom and froze when he saw what Brenda had left for him. He picked up the boots. "Nice." He said softly as he grabbed the jacket and tried it on. Then he put on the sunglasses and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. They looked good on him.

He smiled and shook his head. Brenda was growing on him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda came home and put on some shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her laptop and went outside and sat on the balcony. It was really warm out but it was comforting to her in a way since it reminded her of Italy.

Jason came home and didn't notice her. He went into the kitchen and popped open a beer. He caught a movement as he came out of the kitchen and saw her. She was standing up stretching and her belly was exposed. He felt something stir within him and then cursed at himself. "What the fuck. It's Brenda." He muttered. "I need to get out of here."

He grabbed his keys and headed to Jakes.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam looked up just as Jason walked in. He looked really frustrated. She had missed him. She stared at him like he was a piece of candy.

Jason sat down and asked Coleman for a beer.

"Coming up." Coleman said smiling.

Jason took a big sip and then closed his eyes. He just needed some time by himself to think.

Sam walked up to him. "Hey."

He opened his eyes and turned slightly. "Hey." He said barely looking at her.

"You okay? You look a little stressed."

"I'm fine." He said softly.

Sam was used to Jason being quiet. "You want to play some pool?"

Jason sighed. He figured that she wasn't going to go away. "Fine."

She led him over to the table and racked the balls.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Spinelli walked into the penthouse. "Hello divine one."

"Hi Spinelli."

"I thought I'd check on you."

She smiled. "That was nice. I think I'm going a little stir crazy here by myself."

"You want to come with me? I'm meeting Ellie and some of her co-workers at Jake's."

Brenda smiled. "That sounds like fun. I'll be right back." She said running upstairs. She threw on some jeans and left her tank top on. She put on some cute wedges and went back downstairs. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." He said smiling.

On the way out, Johnny called Francis to meet them there.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was laughing at something Sam had said when he looked up and saw Spinelli and Brenda walk in. She saw him and smiled.

Sam looked over and almost grimaced. She could already sense a change in Jason's demeanor.

Brenda went over to the table and was introduced to everyone by Ellie. She did a shot with them and her laughter would reverberate around the room every once in a while which caused Jason to look up and stare.

Brenda was feeling a little weird about seeing Jason with Sam. She couldn't admit it to herself but she was a little jealous. So, she decided to just loosen up and have fun and not think about him.

Jason's eyes followed her as she danced with a few of the girls she was with.

Sam cleared her throat. "Your shot."

Jason nodded and lined up and just as he was about to hit the ball, Brenda laughed and he scratched. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

Sam decided it was time to step up her game. She went to walk past him and purposely tripped. Jason grabbed her and pulled her back and their bodies collided.

Brenda just stood there and stared as her stomach dropped. She turned and walked out as Johnny and Francis gave chase.

"Sorry." Sam said looking up at him.

"It's okay. You should be more careful." Jason said letting her go. He looked up and didn't see Brenda. He continued playing but when she still was missing after 10 minutes, he went over and asked Spinelli where she went.

"The Divine One most unexpectedly left." He said smiling up at Jason.

Jason nodded and went back to Sam. He finished the game and then made an excuse and left.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda went up to her room and sat on her bed. She started to cry and wasn't sure why. She chalked it up to missing Sonny and locked her door and then got into the shower. Getting into bed, she buried herself under the covers and went to sleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason worried the whole way home. He wasn't sure why she had bolted but he thought it was Sonny related and he just wanted to be there for her if she needed him. He parked the car and went upstairs and then stood in front of Brenda's door and listened. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob and found that it was locked which surprised him. Sighing, he went back downstairs and grabbed himself a beer.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

When Brenda came downstairs the next morning, Jason was gone. He had left a note for her.

_"Thank you for the gifts. I really liked them. I'll be late. J"_

Brenda sighed. She was angry at him and she couldn't admit why.

The next few days, Brenda avoided Jason as much as she could, until finally, he confronted her.

"Are you mad at me for something?"'

Brenda shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?"

Brenda shook her head. How could she talk about something that she didn't understand?

"Brenda, I can't live like this."

"Then why don't you go live with Sam." She said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Jason froze. She had completely taken him by surprise. Was she jealous?

Brenda came back out and walked past him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him which caused her to be off balance and she fell into his lap. "Jason what the hell?" She yelled.

He clamped his arms around her. "You're going to talk to me now." He said firmly.

"You can't make me talk." She said angrily. "Now let me go."

"No."

"You don't own me Jason. You can't tell me what to do." She said completely frustrated.

"Brenda, we can't go on like this."

She started to cry. But Jason was not going to take no for an answer.

"Talk to me."

"I'm scared that you're going to get back with Sam and make me leave." She said quietly. It was partly true, but there was way more going on than that.

Jason sighed. "I wouldn't do that." He said watching her carefully. He was looking for any sign that it was more than that.

"Do you want to be with her again?"

"No. I'm where I want to be."

"I'm sorry. I'm just being hormonal." She said making an excuse.

He reached up and wiped a tear away. "It's okay."

He let his arms fall away and when she didn't move he put them back. The fact that she was scared to be without him was not lost on him. But, what he couldn't tell her is that he felt the same way.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**6 Months Later**

Summer was coming to a close. It had been almost a year since Sonny died. Luis had tried a few other times to get closer to Brenda but Jason never let it happened. He always came to her rescue. Sam tried a few times to connect with Jason but he never took the bait so she started dating Dante.

Jason had come home to grab a file he forgot when someone knocked on the door.

He opened it. "Robin?"

"Hey. I was just checking up on Brenda."

"She's not here. She went shopping." He said stepping back when he realized she wasn't going to turn and leave.

"Actually, I really wanted to talk to you."

"Sure." He said following her over to the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about her."

Jason frowned. "Why, she seems like she's doing fine."

"Jason, I think Brenda is way too attached to you and that scares me."

Jason searched her eyes and he knew what she meant.

"If something happens to you, I don't think that Brenda would recover. It would just be too much for her to handle." Robin said earnestly. She didn't want to upset Jason but she could see the signs. Brenda had relied on Jason so much that they had developed a genuine friendship and bond that they had never really had before and that scared Robin. Brenda always ran and Jason didn't deserve to be left yet again.

Jason knew that he had gotten to close with her. He hadn't really meant to but they spent so much time together. Before, he just thought she was a spoiled brat. But after hearing her side of the story and listening to her he realized that she just loved really hard and the back and forth that her and Sonny had did over the years had taken a toll on her. His heart sank as he thought about everything Robin had just said.


	6. Chapter 6 – Eyes Wide Open

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I guess the overwhelming vote is that they give in to their attraction lol. They will soon. I promise. I'm really not trying to torture you…..

Chapter 6 – Eyes Wide Open

Jason studied Robin closely.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked curiously.

"I think she should move out and be on her own."

"That's out of the question."

"Why?"

"Because I need to protect her. Luis is still out there." Jason said incredulously.

"Is that all there is to it? Maybe you need to think about what Brenda really means to you and if there is something else going on here between the two of you." She said standing up. "You need to do what's best for Brenda, Jason. And that might hurt her but in the end your life is beyond dangerous. When gunshot wounds come into the hospital, I pray it's not you. Caring about you carries a price. You need to think about that. We almost lost her because of this business and Sonny is gone." She said walking out the door. She smiled knowing that her words were going to send him into a tailspin.

Jason put his head in his hands. Was he really being selfish? Did he care for Brenda a little more than he should?

It took him two more months to talk to her about her leaving. He just couldn't bring himself to approach the subject with her before. But, he knew that he needed to.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Brenda, I'm wondering if maybe we should find you a place of your own."

Brenda's head snapped up and she put down the food carton. "What's wrong? Did I do something? I thought we were getting along." She said in a panic. She had come to rely on his presence and she really didn't want to give that up.

"I just think that you have put your life on hold for over a year now. Maybe it's not best for you to be around me. It could be dangerous."

Brenda frowned. "Who has been feeding you this total bullshit?"

Jason smirked before he could stop himself. "Brenda, it's not bullshit. It's the truth. Besides, if something should happen to me, I think it would be really hard on you." He said softly.

Brenda's mind was going a mile a minute and then she gasped. "It was Robin wasn't it? She told you to leave me."

"Brenda…"

"You don't have to lie Jason. I don't care what she said. I'm not leaving you. This is the only place I feel safe. I've thought about going back to Italy but to be honest, every time I do I end up having a panic attack."

"Don't you see Brenda? That's not healthy."

"So what are you telling me that you're like some kind of toxin that I should avoid? Because you aren't. You have held me and talked to me and listened to me babble on about Sonny. You have wiped away my tears and been there for me every step of the way for over a year. I will not let you push me away Jason. I just won't." She yelled emotionally.

Jason stared at her for a moment. She had been there for him the last year as well. And he had grown accustomed to her being there when he got home and eating dinner with her. She meant more to him then he had ever admitted to himself.

Brenda got up and sat down next to him and took his hand. She entwined it in his. "Please don't ask me to go Jason. It would kill me."

Jason sighed. "I really don't want you to leave. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

She looked up at him and then got on her knees. Holding his face in her hands they gazed at each other for a long moment. There was so much emotion displayed in his eyes that it almost took her breath away. And somehow their mouths moved closer and when Jason's lips touched Brenda's, her whole body shivered. He ran his tongue along them and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth and their tongues slowly tangled before he kissed her lips again and they pulled apart.

"Wow. You're pretty good at that." Brenda said staring at his lips. She couldn't believe they had kissed but it just felt so right. It was surreal to her that they had ended up here.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He said softly. He wanted more but there was no way he was going to be the aggressor.

Brenda slowly turned and sat down next to him. "Well, I'm not sure what else to say."

"Pass the beef and broccoli?" Jason said quietly.

That just sent Brenda into a fit of giggles and soon Jason was laughing as well. When she finally calmed down and passed him the carton they ate and Brenda changed the subject.

"The Quartermaine's are having a Halloween bash. Will go with me?"

"Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I be a mob enforcer?" He asked before taking a bite of his food.

Brenda chuckled. "No. Leave the costumes to me. I'll figure something out."

He gave her a look and she laughed loudly. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"Hell no." Jason said putting the carton down.

"I was thinking I'd be Barbie and you could be Ken."

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned.

Brenda snorted. "Okay….How about you be a Prince and I'll be a Princess."

"I'm not wearing tights Brenda."

She grinned. "Even if you could be super hero?"

"Find a super hero without tights and I'm there."

She sat back. "You are just no fun at all."

Jason grinned. "I'll be Jason."

"You're already Jason. That defeats the purpose."

"No, not me. The guy from Friday the 13th."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "And what would I be, one of your victims?"

"Yes! It would be perfect."

She punched him in his arm.

"Ouch." He yelled.

"How about you be a cop?"

"Only if you'll be a hooker."

Brenda gasped. "Oh my God. I'm not going to be a hooker Jason."

He laughed. "I'll be a biker and you can be a biker chick."

She thought for a moment and then grinned. "Okay."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yup."

Jason smiled again. "Okay, I'm in."

Brenda grinned and picked up the cartons and went into the kitchen. What she planned on wearing would be almost illegal. She was going to knock his socks off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Brenda walked up to Robin at the hospital. "We need to talk." She said firmly.

Robin looked up at Johnny and sighed. "Follow me." She said leading her to an empty room.

"Is this about Jason?" She asked.

Brenda nodded. "Why the hell did you tell him to kick me out?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Come on Brenda. You of all people know the damage that can be caused by getting involved with a mobster. Jason has taken over the business and now he's target number one. He will not be able to keep you safe forever. And you know as well as I do that if he dies or gets hurt, you will not survive it."

Brenda almost growled. "Who the hell are you to go behind my back and play God?"

"I am your friend and that is what friends do. They try and protect each other. You are falling for him whether you want to admit it or not. I see it. I hear how you talk about him. And if you go down that road, there is nothing but hurt and destruction waiting for you or even Jason if you decided to walk away like you always do."

"If that is how you really feel Robin, then maybe we need a break. If you can't respect my choices, then what kind of friendship is that?"

"Brenda, stop being so dramatic."

Brenda got up in Robin's face. "I think you are jealous because it took forever for Jason to forgive you and now he has feelings for me and you can't handle it. You want him back don't you?"

Robin got all flustered. "I will always love Jason. What we have was incredibly special. But, we're not together anymore. I'm not jealous of you and Jason. I'm just trying to protect you and him."

"And so is Jason."

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked curiously.

"That is none of your business." Brenda said swinging the door open. "I am so hurt that you did what you did. I think you need to think about your true motivations. I'm going to go for it with Jason. If you can't handle that, then I don't know if our friendship will survive."

Robin started to tear up. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow them to be together when Jason belonged to her.

"You're with Jason now?" A voice called out to Brenda.


	7. Chapter 7 - Closer

A/N – Thanks for the reviews – ilovedana53 – It's 17 chapters. I think this is the first time I've made Robin a bad guy in any of my fics but I couldn't help it this time. I was going for angst. * Guest1 – lol I loved writing those lines. * Stacee13 – You have the timeline correct! * Guest 2 – Thank you!

Chapter 7 - Closer

Brenda turned to see Jax standing there. "Jax." She said grinning. "It's so good to see you."

Jax didn't react. "Answer the question Brenda."

She cleared her throat. "No, we are not together. But he's been there for me for the last year and helped me get through the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. So, there are some feelings there that we're trying to sort out."

Jax clenched his job. "You almost died because of Sonny and who he is…."

"That is not true. I almost died because some guy is a crazy stalker. It had nothing to do with what Sonny does for a living."

"Are you kidding me right now? If it weren't for Sonny, Luis wouldn't have come to town in the first place."

Brenda shook her head. "You too? Look, I don't live my life to please you or Robin. If you don't like my choices, then look away. I don't give a shit." She said before looking up at Johnny. "Let's go." She said softly as Johnny protectively put his hand on her back and moved her forward. He was shocked by the whole conversation. He had his suspicions since they had gotten so much closer, but he figured they would never go there. Brenda was never really Jason's type. She was high strung and high maintenance which were two traits that Jason tended to avoid.

They got on the elevator and he made a mental note to talk to Jason. He internalized everything and it just wasn't healthy. He wanted to be there for him.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Brenda coming into the house. She didn't even look at him and went right upstairs. He got up and opened the door. "What happened?" He asked Johnny.

"She got in a fight with Robin and Jax about you. They seem to think that you two are an item."

Jason sighed. "I see."

"So you're not denying it?"

"I don't know what we are. We had one kiss."

"I think it's more than just that. You slept in a bed with her for months. You held her and were her lifeline. This goes beyond one kiss." Johnny said firmly.

"You're right. It does. I just don't know how to move forward."

"Just go slow Jason. I think both of you need to process this change.

Jason nodded. "Thanks." He said before turning and going back inside. He looked at the stairs and slowly ascended them.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Brenda?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." She yelled out.

He walked inside and she was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay? Johnny told me what happened."

He sat down next to her and hugged her to him.

"I'm fine. I'm more disappointed that she'd go behind my back like that more than anything. And Jax is just being Jax." She said quietly. She would probably be married to Jax right now if she hadn't of ended up falling for Sonny during one of their breaks. He was extremely bitter about it.

"She was just trying to help."

Brenda pulled back. "No she wasn't. She was being jealous."

Jason frowned. "Robin? But, we've been over forever."

Brenda smirked. "I really don't think that you understand what kind of affect you have on women."

Jason shrugged.

"That's what I thought." She said staring up at him and before she knew it they were feverishly kissing.

"Do you want to stop?" Jason asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"No." She said quietly.

Jason kissed her deeply. He didn't know when it happened but he had already fallen for her; this women who used to drive him to drink. And as he tasted her, his hunger to make her body his increased. There was no way he could go slow with her right now.

His hand moved up her body and he touched her breast. And then suddenly, Brenda ripped herself away from him and burst into tears.

"Brenda?" Jason said confused. He watched her run out the room and sprinted after her just blocking her from closing the door.

Brenda backed up into the room. "Please don't come any closer."

"Brenda don't do this. Talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

Brenda gasped. "That's the problem Jason. You're perfect. I feel like I'm cheating on a dead man. And the worst part is that God help me, I think I'm in love with you."

Jason didn't say a word. He couldn't breathe.

"It was never this easy with Sonny. I feel guilty for being happier with you and for wanting you."

Jason tried to process everything she was saying.

"Jason for God's sake, say something. You're freaking me out." Brenda yelled.

"I'm in love with you too Brenda." He said softly. "And I don't want to lose you. There is nothing wrong with us having feelings for each other."

Brenda started to cry and ran to him and he caught her as she threw her arms around his waist. He held her tightly.

"I just don't know how to fight for you."

All Jason kept thinking is how could he fight against the memory of a dead man.

She pulled back and looked up at him. She didn't even know what to say. Brenda stepped back and wiped her face. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. If we don't work out, I don't know how I'd make it if you weren't in my life."

Jason took her face in his hands. "Brenda, as long as we're honest with each other, we'll be fine." He said softly.

He wiped away a tear. "Do you want to see where this goes?"

Brenda nodded. "Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know." He said kissing her gently.

He held her for a while and then pulled back. He decided that maybe they should slow things down. His phone started ringing and it was Johnny.

"I'm sorry. I have to go take care of something."

She nodded. "Okay."

She watched him walk out and sat down on the couch. She hoped this wasn't going to be a mistake because she truly couldn't see herself being without him ever again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason yelled. "Brenda, come on. We're going to be late."

Brenda took one last minute and looked herself over. She grinned.

She walked down the stairs and Jason's mouth dropped open. She had on a leather bustier, a tight leather skirt that stopped mid thigh and high-heeled thigh high boots. A dog collar hugged her neck and her makeup was darker. Loose curls tumbled down her back and it looked wild.

She smirked at him. "How do I look?"

Jason swallowed hard. "Nice." He managed to spit it out.

"Nice? I'm truly not going for nice Jason." She said exasperated.

He tried to recover. "Not nice as in nice girl but you look really good."

He wanted to say that she looked scorching hot but he had hesitated because all he wanted to do was ravish her and then they'd never make it to the party.

She grabbed a leather Jacket from the closet and walked towards the door. When she opened it and Johnny saw her he looked shocked as well.

Brenda smirked. "Hello Johnny." She said sauntering past him.

He said hello back and then looked at Jason. As he passed by he said. "Are you going to let her go out looking like that? You're asking for trouble."

Jason smirked. "I guess she'll just have to figure out how to get out of it." He said walking to the elevator. He followed her inside and they headed to the party.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There were already a lot of people there. Brenda left her jacket in the car and they went inside.

Alice was dressed as a wrestler. "Jason and Brenda, you look great."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Alice."

"Have fun you two." She said walking by them.

Jason walked further into the house until they came to the ballroom. He saw Ned and headed over towards him while Brenda moved across the room.

"Hey Jason." Ned said.

Jason laughed at his pirate costume. "Uh who are you planning on pillaging tonight?"

He looked over towards Lainey.

Jason smiled. "Nice."

He looked around and quickly found Brenda who was trying to get away from some ghoul guy. She finally stepped on his foot and dug her heel into it as the guy fell to the floor.

"She can be kind of scary sometimes." Ned said before drinking some punch.

"You don't know the half of it." Jason muttered.

They were playing music and some guy dressed as the phantom of the opera pulled Brenda onto the dance floor. Jason looked on and was immediately jealous.

"You're very beautiful." The man said staring down at Brenda.

"Thank you. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

He moved her closer and Brenda gasped. He was almost hurting her. "Let me go." She said firmly.

Jason saw the look on her face and started to move towards them. The man seemed to sense him approach. "Until we meet again." He said crushing his lips onto Brenda's.


	8. Chapter 8 – Resurrection

A/N – Thanks! One of the Guest reviewers asked for a 2nd update for the holiday. I'll play nice. Here you go!

Chapter 8 – Resurrection

Brenda struggled and the masked man let her go and quickly moved away. Jason broke into a run and she flew into his arms.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Did he say anything?

"Not really. He just gave me the creeps. He said until we meet again right before you ran up."

Jason called Johnny to have the men look for the man.

"Brenda, I need you to stick by me the rest of the night."

She looked up at him. "Okay."

She stayed in his arms so they started to sway to the music.

"I lied earlier when I said that you looked nice."

She looked up at him quizzically.

"You look absolutely hot." He whispered into her ear.

Brenda shuddered. "Good to know." She said back.

Jason smirked. He looked up and Robin was staring at them. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Brenda and Robin were still not speaking and he hoped that they would get their friendship back on track. He still didn't believe that Robin had any interest in him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Robin is over there."

Brenda sighed. "I know. I saw her earlier."

"You sure you want to continue this fight?"

"I'll probably forgive her eventually, but for now, I want her to suffer."

Jason chuckled. "Your call."

Jason's phone buzzed. He looked at the text from Johnny and frowned.

"What's up?" Brenda asked.

"They found the costume but not the guy."

Brenda nodded. It had unnerved her. She didn't recognize the voice either.

Jason led her over to some chairs and they sat down. His phone rang.

"Get her out of here now. It was Luis." Johnny said.

Jason stood up. "Let's go."

"But we just got here."

"Trust me Brenda." He said firmly.

Something about the look in his eye made her stand up quickly. He put his arm around her protectively and slipped out of the mansion.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove in silence.

"You want to tell me why we had to leave?"

"Not really."

Brenda put her hand on his arm. "Please, don't hide anything from me."

Jason nodded. "Okay. It was Luis."

Brenda didn't make a sound. Luis had touched her and kissed her and she was disgusted.

Jason waited for her to say something, so when she didn't, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

He drove into the garage and parked and then got out and took her upstairs. He watched her sit on the couch.

"Brenda?"

"I'm okay. Just a little freaked out." She said putting her head in her hands. "Thank you for protecting me."

"I shouldn't have let him get so close." He said sitting down next to her.

"It's not like you could tell who it was." She said quietly. It wasn't lost on her that despite all the security measures, Luis always found a way.

"You know that I'd give my life for you. As long as I am breathing I swear I will do everything to protect you."

She looked up at him and put her hand on his face. "Make love to me Jason." She said softly.

Jason kissed her gently and then picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and then pulled off his t-shirt and Brenda couldn't help but stare at his body. It was beautiful. She reached out and ran her hands down his chest and Jason stopped her and with Brenda's help got her bustier off. He pushed her back onto the bed and started to devour her breasts as Brenda arched her back and moaned. She ran her fingers through his hair as her body trembled at the full mercy of his tongue and mouth. He moved to her mouth and kissed her passionately; sucking her lips and flicking around her tongue. Brenda felt like she was on fire. "Jason." She moaned as he moved down her neck and kissed his way down to her stomach. His little wet kisses were driving her wild. He undid her boots and pulled them off and then unzipped her skirt. As he tossed them to the side, he kissed his way up her leg until he reached her panties. He pulled them off and then yanked her legs apart and dove into her mound. Brenda moaned and whimpered as he attacked her clit. He bit it lightly and then sucked and when she felt his finger penetrate her wetness she yelped loudly. "Oh God." She yelled as his finger moved in and out of her. Her hips rose off the bed as Jason relentlessly fucked her with his finger and flicked his tongue over her clit. Brenda screamed his name as her body shook as Jason lapped up her sweetness.

He stood up and took of his boots and jeans. Brenda sat up and pulled down his underwear. After seeing his large erection, she looked up at Jason. "Wow, who knew." She said as Jason smirked.

"You think you can handle it?" He asked as he stepped out of his underwear.

Brenda smirked and grabbed him with her hand and started to suck on his tip as Jason fisted her hair and moaned. She taunted and teased him before taking him into her mouth and his cock twitched as it hit the back of her throat. Jason couldn't help it, he started to fuck her mouth and Brenda adjusted as she twisted his erection in her hand as he moved in and out of her mouth. With a growl, he pulled back and threw her back onto the bed. He kissed her passionately as Brenda wrapped her legs around his waist. She tore her mouth from him and stared at him intensely. "Fuck me now." She demanded as Jason lined himself up and started to press into her body. Brenda groaned as he started to push his way inside. Jason made short little thrusts back and forth until he was buried to the hilt. For Brenda it was sweet torture until he finally started to move. He watched her breasts bounce as he glided in and out of her wetness. "Harder." Brenda yelled as the waves in her body started building up. Jason pounded into her; the friction and wetness felt so good and she was so tight that he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He felt her tense up and then yell his name as the waves came crashing through her body and that sent him right off the edge with her. He continued to thrust until he was completely spent. He kissed her and then pulled out and laid next to her.

"I think that was the best sex I've ever had." Brenda said panting. Jason's tongue made her ridiculously hot.

Jason smiled. "I'll look forward to topping it then."

Brenda grinned and laid her head on his chest. "I'll give you five minutes to recover and then we're doing it again."

Jason chuckled. "You're on."

They spent the rest of the night making love and sleeping on and off. They couldn't get enough of each other.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny grimaced as he looked at the magazine picture. He threw it across the room. He refused to believe that Brenda and Jason were together. But, he couldn't figure out why Jason would pose for a picture like that. It was totally not something he would do.

Luis stood on the other side of the cell that Sonny had lived in for over a year.

"You liked the magazine?" He said smirking.

"Fuck you." Sonny sneered. "I swear if I get out of here, I am going to kill you with my bare hands."

Sonny had been injured in the warehouse collapse, but Luis's men had got to him first and they had kidnapped him.

Luis chuckled. "Does Jason fucking your woman piss you off?"

Sonny growled.

"I bet he's better in bed than you too. She's probably yelling his name as we speak."

Sonny didn't react this time, he just stared.

"Don't worry. She will be mine soon. I kissed her."

Sonny clenched his jaw. "You're lying."

"It was at the Quartermaine Halloween bash. I had a mask on and I kissed her."

Sonny turned away from Luis. He was about to implode.

"By this weekend, you get to watch me make love to her. Maybe you can get some pointers." Luis said grinning.

He walked out and Sonny threw a chair across the room. He hoped what Luis said wasn't true and that Jason and Brenda weren't together. The love he had for Brenda was the only thing keeping him sane. Being in the cell was killing him. The thought of Jason making love to his woman made him want to kill the younger man. Brenda was his and no one was going to take her from him. He would kill anyone who tried and that included Jason.


	9. Chapter 9 - Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Ilovedana53 – Glad you're enjoying it! * Stacee13 – Lol It's gonna be angsty! * BrazenFan7 – So glad you liked it! * Guest – lol you made me laugh.

Chapter 9 - Showdown

Brenda was bent over; her hands pressed against the shower wall as Jason drilled his cock into her so fast and hard that she thought she would never be able to walk again. She barely heard him call out her name as he came hard because she was already there. Sex with him was so hot and primal. She had never felt so addicted before. She wanted him every which way, on top, bottom, against the wall, upside down. Whatever way she could have him, she wanted him.

They finished showering and got dressed. Brenda was a little sore but she didn't care. It was worth it.

Jason pulled her into him and kissed her senseless.

"You need to stop." She said softly. "Because I have to get to Lila's and you need to go to work."

Jason ignored her and started nibbling on her neck. "I can't get enough of you." He breathed against her skin making her shudder.

"God Jason, can you get any hotter?" She said as he laid wet kisses against the hollow of her neck.

Jason's phone went off again. "Fuck." He said pulling back from her. He grinned as Brenda tried to shake it off. "I'll be right there." He said before throwing the phone on the bed. He grabbed her and threw her up against the wall as his hips began to grind and swivel against her as he kissed her passionately.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes as they both panted. He placed little kisses against her face and then whispered in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard with my tongue when I get home. I want you to think about that all day so you're nice and wet for me."

Brenda was wet already. "Fuck Jason….." She said panting. She had no idea he was so into sex.

He pulled back and gave her a quick kiss before placing her back down onto the floor. "I can't help it. You taste so damn good." He said accentuating his words.

Brenda's body shuddered as she watched the devilish grin begin to grow on his face. "You really don't play fair." She said softly.

"You can punish me later." He said before walking out the door.

Brenda contemplated another cold shower but then realized she was going to be late for her meeting with Lila.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**One Month Later**

Luis had been following Brenda for two weeks. He watched her go into the mansion. He had deduced that it was the best place to grab her. There was one guard with her. He was aware of Johnny's reputation. He needed to get rid of him if he was going to take what was his. But, he was more than willing to do so. He waited a half hour. Usually, she was inside for about 45 minutes. Picking up the tranquilizer gun, he aimed and took out Johnny. He ran towards the house and pulled him off to the side and opened up the back door. Sliding into the driver's seat, he got in and waited. When Brenda saw the open car door, she didn't think anything of it and slid inside and shut the door. She heard the it lock and Luis started the car as Brenda checked her phone. They were miles away before she looked up and saw him and screamed.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." He said smirking.

Brenda tried the door but it wouldn't open.

"Safety locks." He said grinning. "Don't look so sad Brenda, trust me when I tell you that you will be anything but sad when I'm finished with you."

Brenda's phone was next to her hand. They were on a windy road so she noticed his eyes were fixed on it. "So, your plan is to rape me?" She said as she pressed the speed dial number.

"Don't be so dramatic. I know you want me Brenda. I felt it when we kissed."

Jason picked up the phone and listened. He heard Brenda talking.

"Luis, you won't get away with this."

Jason tensed up and looked at Francis as he put it on speakerphone.

"Oh, I will get away with it. Trust me."

Brenda tried to hold it together. "Jason will find me."

"We're in the middle of nowhere. There are no other houses around. I made sure that I picked a very secure location. The road is not used by many people. Your boy toy will not even know where to begin to look."

"We've only been driving for like 15 minutes. How desolate can it be?"

Luis chuckled. "Brenda, don't worry about it. We're almost there."

"I love Jason, not you." She said softly, hoping that Jason heard her.

Jason closed his eyes. He knew that she was scared. Francis had been taking notes and ran them out to Spinelli who was in the building.

The phone suddenly cut out and Jason swore. Francis walked back in.

"We lost the connection. Where's Johnny?"

"Max is on his way over there right now."

"Does the car have a chip?"

Francis nodded yes. "Spinelli is on it right now."

Jason was about to lose it.

"Keep it together Jason. She's going to need you." Francis said firmly.

Jason was beside himself.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis pulled Brenda into the house. He had set up a monitor in Sonny's cell so he could watch.

Sonny sucked in his breath at the sight of her. He touched the screen as his eyes filled up with tears. She was so close.

He dragged her up to his bedroom and shut the door. "Take off your clothes."

"Hell no." Brenda said backing away from him.

Luis took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I said, take off your clothes Brenda."

"No. If you want my body then you are going to have to take it. I will not have sex with you willingly." She said trying not to cry.

"Then so be it." Luis said moving towards her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason, Francis, Milo, and Cody piled into the SUV. They headed towards the location Spinelli had provided. Max was driving there with Johnny who was still a little out of it but he was coming around.

Jason drove as fast as he could to get to her, knowing that Luis would stop at nothing to have her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny yelled at the monitor. "Fucking asshole. Don't touch her."

He could barely watch as Luis pushed Brenda against the wall as she fought him. He thought he was going to be sick.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Stop it." Brenda yelled as Luis ripped open her shirt. "No." She screamed as he groped her.

She clawed at his face which made him step back and touch it.

'You bitch. You made me bleed." He smacked her hard across the face and then grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. "You will pay for that. I will not be gentle." He growled.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason parked on the street and they all made their way to the house. They got about half way there before the shooting starting. They had been spotted by Luis's men and now bullets were flying everywhere.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis stopped as he pinned down Brenda's body. He could hear the guns firing and he growled.

"I told you that Jason would find me." Brenda yelled.

Luis cursed and then started trying to kiss her again. Brenda bit him and he smacked her hard. This time, she passed out. He took a moment to admire her body as he started to undo her jeans.

"You're so beautiful. Sonny I hope you are watching. I'm going to fuck her so hard."

Sonny yelled, "Brenda," before throwing the monitor across the room and watching it shatter. He realized he shouldn't have done that and rushed over to it but he had decimated it. "What have I done?" He muttered softly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda woke up as someone was kissing her throat. She realized her pants were off and she started to panic. "Get off of me." She said as Luis started to grind his hips.

"You know you want this." He said crushing his lips onto hers.

Jason ran through the house and then darted up the steps. He got to the bedroom they were in and kicked the door open. Luis looked up held a gun to Brenda's head.

"I would stop right there if I were you." Luis said grinning.

Jason was relieved that Brenda was still in partially clothed. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

Luis growled. "Shut the fuck up. You love me." He said gripping her tighter.

Luis was standing in front of the window. Jason could see the sniper red laser light on his temple.

"Put down the gun." Luis said.

Jason nodded and put it down as Brenda yelled, "Jason, no."

Luis grinned. He loosened his grip a bit on Brenda and then pointed the gun at Jason. "That was a huge mistake." He said preparing to shoot him.

"You're the one who made a mistake." Jason said smirking.

Francis fired the sniper's rifle and Luis crumpled as Brenda screamed.

Jason ran over to them and kicked the gun away and then grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't stop sobbing and clutching him. He picked her up and sat on the bed.

"Talk to me baby." He said softly as he held her tightly.


	10. Chapter 10 - Torn

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Please don't forget to review! Ilovedana53 – Glad you liked it! * BrazenFanx7 – lol Thanks!

Chapter 10 - Torn

Brenda finally got herself together and pulled back. "I'm okay."

Jason could see the bruise starting to form on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Brenda kissed him with abandon. They were both panting and Brenda smiled at him. "It's so good to see your face."

Jason smiled back.

They stood up and Jason helped her get dressed. He hugged her as the door swung open. Sonny walked in followed by Max and Johnny.

Jason froze. He was in shock.

Brenda felt it so she pulled back. "Jason?" She said before following his gaze.

She turned and when she saw Sonny she gasped loudly.

"Brenda." Sonny said softly.

Brenda's knees gave out and she passed out. Jason caught her and laid her onto the bed.

Sonny rushed to her side. He looked up at Jason. "Did he rape her?"

Jason shook his head no as Sonny closed his eyes and thanked God.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Jason asked.

Sonny nodded. "It's been hell. The whole time I just kept thinking about Brenda and that got me through."

Jason's heart dropped. He was going to lose Brenda and it was like someone had punched him in the gut.

Brenda started to wake up and when she saw Sonny she scrambled away from him.

"It's okay. I'm alive." Sonny said smiling.

Brenda started to sob. "But, we buried you."

"It wasn't me." He said softly. "I'm right here Brenda. I came back to you."

Brenda looked up at Jason and saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. She just couldn't bare it. But, she didn't know what to do.

Sonny moved towards her and hugged her tightly. She cried and hugged him back.

Jason walked out of the room. Johnny followed him. "I'll drive you home." He said softly.

Jason got in the car and Johnny took him back to the warehouse. Jason didn't want to go home. He wanted to break things.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Max drove Brenda and Sonny back to Greystone. It had been closed down, so he called Milo to have him get some food and get the guys to take the sheets off everything.

Sonny held Brenda. He had seen her look up at Jason. But, he just couldn't acknowledge it. In his heart, he knew that Brenda belonged to him and that whatever had been going on with Jason was borne out of grief. Jason would have to get over it.

"I love you so much." He said softly as he kissed her head.

Brenda didn't say anything. She couldn't. Because the man that she loved was somewhere probably losing his mind thinking that she chose Sonny. She started to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay."

"So tired." She said softly.

Sonny kissed her on the head. "It will be alright."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into Greystone. Sonny looked around. It was so good to be home.

"We stocked the fridge and made up your bed. If you need anything, we'll be out back."

Sonny nodded. "Thank you Max."

Max grinned. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." He said smiling.

He looked at Brenda who was making her way up the steps.

"I need a bath." She said softly.

He understood. She was traumatized from what Luis did so he would let her be.

Milo came out of the kitchen.

"Where's Jason?"

"I don't know. He left with Johnny."

Sonny nodded.

"Do you want me to get him?"

Sonny shook his head. "No. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Goodnight boss." Milo said.

"Goodnight."

Sonny poured himself a drink. He was going to have to talk to Jason soon. And if Jason didn't agree to leave Brenda alone, they were going to have a problem.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny watched Jason rip apart some huge crates. His hands were bleeding as he systematically destroyed as many of them as he could. It always amazed him how powerful Jason was when he put his rage into it. Jason finally sank down against the wall. Johnny moved towards him with a first aid kit and cleaned his hands and bandaged them up. He stepped away when he was finished and waited until Jason was ready to go back to the penthouse.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda sank down into the tub. Sonny was back. It was all she had prayed for a long time. But then she fell in love with Jason and it was so different than what she had with Sonny. It was like a different addiction. The difference was that Jason never had hurt her like Sonny and it was so much easier with him. Her relationship with Sonny had always managed to self-destruct. There had been so much drama. But, she had loved him deeply. She had always thought he was her soul mate, but now she wasn't so sure.

She jumped when he knocked on the door.

He cracked it open. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little longer." She called out.

"Okay." He said before shutting the door.

Brenda finally finished up and changed before going into the bedroom. Sonny was already in bed.

She froze at the sight of him and then closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Sonny jumped up and went to her. He picked her up and placed her into the bed. "Sleep baby." He said softly.

She got comfortable and closed her eyes, grateful that he didn't want to have sex. She just couldn't handle that.

Sonny held her and sighed. He was so happy to sleep in his bed and hold his girl. They both soon fell fast asleep.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason laid awake. He couldn't sleep. Knowing that she was sleeping with Sonny right now was killing him. There was a knock on the door and he threw on some pants and ran downstairs.

He threw open the door hoping that it was her. "Robin?" He said softly.

She moved past him and came inside. "Max called me and told me what happened. He thought that maybe you could use a friend."

She stared at his hands and then back up at him. Tears were filling Jason's eyes so she moved towards him and they hugged. She felt his body shake as he let out the emotion he had been choking down for the last few hours. When he finally calmed down they moved to the couch.

She watched him hold his head in his hands and try to regroup.

"How did he look?" She asked.

"Pretty good considering he's been held captive for over a year." Jason said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I know that you loved her."

Jason nodded. "I don't know if I can let her go."

"But you have to."

Jason looked over at her. "Why? Why is it me that always has to make the sacrifice? I've given up my life for Sonny. I gave up Carly to him and that ended up with her death. It's always what Sonny wants." He said standing up. He grabbed the vase on the coffee table and hurled it into the fireplace.

Robin wiped away a tear on her cheek. Jason was right. He always came out the loser when it came to Sonny. "This time it's different. She was Sonny's and they were engaged. Do you really think Sonny is going to let you have her?"

Jason shrugged. "You know how much I care about Sonny despite everything else. But, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The words stung Robin to the core.

"I love her Robin. If I can't have her, then I'm leaving. I can't watch them together. I just can't."

Robin sighed. "Why don't you wait until you get a chance to talk to her? This is her decision too."

Robin didn't have any doubts that Brenda would pick Sonny. And when she did, she was going to be the one that helped Jason pick up the pieces. She wanted him back.

Jason sat back down. Robin guided him so that his head was lying in her lap and she covered him up. "Sleep Jason, I'm not going anywhere." She said gently scratching his head. "Sleep."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Brenda went downstairs to eat and took one whiff of the eggs Sonny had cooked and ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Sonny followed her. "Brenda?" He said pushing her hair back.

She shakily got up and splashed some water on her face and gargled.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't feel so good." She said trying to ignore the dizziness.

Sonny picked her up and carried her back upstairs to bed. "Just stay here. I'll bring you some tea."

Brenda nodded. Normally, she hated being sick but this time she figured it would buy her some time to sort things out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Discord

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! BrazenFanx7, guest, Guest – Stay tuned! Glad you enjoyed it! * ilovedana53 – Robin is cray cray!

Chapter 11 - Discord

Jason woke up and realized he was not alone. He rolled onto his back and Robin was staring back.

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning."

He sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs out. "Sorry, you should have woke me up."

"It's okay." She said standing up and stretching. "You needed the rest."

She left him sitting there and went upstairs to use the bathroom.

Jason went into the kitchen and put some coffee on.

Robin came up behind him. "Go take a shower. I'll make us some breakfast."

Jason nodded and left.

He took a shower and then came back downstairs. They ate in silence.

"Are you going over there?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Maybe you should."

"I can't deal with Sonny right now. It's ironic because 6 months ago I would have killed to get him back."

"We all would have."

"I tell you what. I'll go over there and report back."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really." She said standing up. "I'll go home and change and be right back."

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

Robin went home and then headed to Sonny's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Robin, it's so good to see you." Sonny said embracing her.

Robin grinned and couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheek. "I'm so happy that you're alive and kicking."

He grinned.

"I've missed those dimples."

"Trust me, they've missed you too."

"Where is Brenda?"

"She's not feeling well. She got sick earlier. Do you mind going up and checking on her? It would make me feel a lot better."

Robin nodded. "Sure."

She got up and went to the bedroom.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Robin?" Brenda said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Sonny and he said you were sick."

She shrugged. "It's probably just a flu or something. Either that or all the stress I've been under."

"Did Luis hurt you?"

She got closer and saw the bruises and flinched.

"He didn't rape me. I can handle a few smacks."

Robin gently brushed some hair out of her face.

"Have you seen Jason?"

Robin nodded. "He's a mess."

Brenda wiped a tear away. "I figured that he would be."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. This is such a disaster. I need some time to think."

Robin was shocked that she was even considering anything. "Seriously?"

Brenda looked up at her. "Robin, you know how I feel about Jason. Did you think I'd just turn my feelings off the minute I laid eyes on Sonny?"

Robin shrugged. "I figured that it was always Sonny for you."

"That was before Jason."

"Sonny has been through so much. He fought to come back to you. It would break his heart…."

"Robin shut up. I am acutely aware of how Sonny feels and what he has been through. I ached for him for months. I could barely function. But Jason helped me put my life back together. He was there for me and it turned into something so wonderful…." Her voice trailed off for a second. "I never thought it could be the way it is with Jason. Do I love Sonny. Yes. But, I'm in love with Jason and I don't know how to just turn that off. I don't think I can." She said before starting to sob.

Robin pulled her into her arms. "I'm so sorry Brenda."

Brenda finally calmed down and fell asleep. Robin went back downstairs.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted. I think what Luis did messed with her head. You're going to have to be patient with her. She might be a little distant but she will be the Brenda that you knew in loved in time." She said smiling.

Sonny smiled back. "That's what I think too. I'll be careful with her."

"I know you will."

They chatted for a while longer and then Robin went back over to Jason's.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She is shaken up. But, she'll get through it."

"Did she ask for me?"

"Yes. She asked me how you were."

"But, she's staying there." He said sadly.

"She said she needed time."

Jason cringed. "Thank you for checking up on her."

Robin nodded. "I have to get to work. But, let me know if you need anything." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Jason watched her leave and then went to the gym to work off some of his aggression. When he finished, he got showered and changed. He called Johnny. "Hey, do you know where Sonny is?"

"He just got to the warehouse. He has a meeting."

"I need you to text me when he's on the way back to his house."

"Jason don't…" Johnny said.

Jason went to Sonny's house. He needed to see Brenda.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo was standing guard.

"I wasn't here." Jason said coldly to him.

"Okay."

There was no way Milo would even think about getting in the middle of that. Jason went into the house and ran up the steps. Pushing open the door, he found Brenda walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She said in shock.

"I had to see you."

"Jason, it's not safe."

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Brenda moaned at the ferocity of his assault. She had missed his mouth so much. He finally pulled back. "Fight for me Brenda please." He said softly.

His phone buzzed. "I have to go." He said moving out of the room quickly.

She watched him leave as tears flowed down her face. She had to tell Sonny the truth soon because she didn't think she could take staying at Greystone when she knew where she really belonged.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next night, a dinner was being held for Sonny's return at the Metro Court. Jason was expected to go. He still hadn't spoken to Sonny. Both men were avoiding contact.

Jason walked inside the restaurant and headed to the bar. If he was going to survive this dinner, he would need lots of beer. He took a long swig and then turned just as Sonny and Brenda came inside. She looked beautiful. Everyone stood up and clapped as they entered the room.

Brenda and Jason's eyes locked for a second before the crowd converged and embraced the couple.

Robin walked over to Jason. "You okay?"

"No."

"Come with me." She said taking his hand and leading him to the balcony.

Brenda saw them and frowned. Sonny followed her gaze and was not very happy.

"I thought you could use some air." She said softly.

"Thanks."

He finished off the beer. "I could actually use a drink."

Robin smiled. "I'll be right back."

Jason closed his eyes. He heard his name and quickly turned around.

He held his breath as she walked towards him. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hi. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I missed you."

He closed his eyes before looking at her again. "You have no idea. You look amazing."

She smiled. "Jason, you have to trust me okay?"

Sonny came up behind her. "I wondered where you had disappeared to."

Robin walked up to Jason and handed him the beer.

"I just wanted some air." Brenda said.

"Do you feel sick again?" Sonny asked.

"You're sick?" Jason asked.

Brenda tried to play it off. "I think it was all the stress. I'm fine Jason." She said trying to smile.

Sonny smiled. "Come on. You should sit down."

She smiled at him and then nodded at Jason before leaving.

Jason took a big swig of beer.

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Don't worry about me." He said taking another swig.

He decided that he needed something way stronger.

The party continued. Brenda and Sonny got up and danced. It nearly broke Jason's heart.

As Sonny and Brenda walked back to the table, Jason watched as Brenda suddenly looked flushed and she started to collapse. Sonny caught her before she hit the ground and Robin grabbed Jason's arm to stop him from running to her.

Robin went over to her and told Sonny to take Brenda to the hospital because she could be dehydrated.

Sonny nodded and carried her to the elevator.

Robin reported back to Jason.

"I can't stay here. I have to be there." He said half out of his mind with worry.

Robin nodded. "Come on."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin snuck Jason in through a back entrance. She put him in a room. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She found Sonny. "What's the verdict?"

"She's in getting examined right now."

"She'll be fine Sonny."

Steven came back and met with them. "Brenda is fine. We're giving her some saline. She was dehydrated and we're doing some blood work. I won't know what is going on until I get it back. It should take about an hour.

"Can I go sit with her?"

Steven nodded. "Follow me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason was climbing the walls. Monica walked into the room. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Brenda was brought in. Robin brought me in here. I just couldn't stay away."

Monica knew that Sonny was back. She walked over to her son. "Come here." She said before hugging him.

Jason hugged her tightly. "I don't think I can live without her."

Monica knew that Jason and Brenda were close. But, she hadn't realized just how close.

Pulling back she said, "I'll keep a close eye on her okay?"

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

Monica left and went to check on Brenda.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda smiled as Monica walked into the room. "Hi."

"Hello. I heard you were brought in and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thank you for checking up on me. I'm going to be fine. We're waiting for some test results."

Monica squeezed her hand. "Well, if you need anything, you just let me know."

Brenda smiled.

"Sonny." Monica said nodding at him.

Sonny smiled and waited for her to leave. "Since when are you buddies with Monica?"

"Oh, I spent a lot of time doing charity work with Lila. It kept my mind off of you being gone."

Sonny squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you."

"I was a mess."

"Tell me about it."

"Jason found me in the rubble and brought me to the hospital. I woke up and he told me you were gone and I fell apart. When it was time to be released, I couldn't go back to Greystone so I moved in with him. He kept me safe."

"I'm glad that he was there for you."

"He was. He held me together."

"I'm surprised because you guys always fought."

"It wasn't all smooth sailing but in the end, we helped each other get over your death."

Sonny nodded.


	12. Chapter 12 – In Shock

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying it!

Chapter 12 – In Shock

They were interrupted by Steven. "Sonny, do you mind if I speak to Brenda alone?"

Sonny looked at Brenda.

"Go on Sonny. It's fine."

Sonny got up and went back to the waiting area.

"What's going on?"

"Brenda, you're pregnant."

Brenda gasped.

"You're probably about a month along."

Brenda started to cry. She couldn't believe it.

"You want me to go get someone?"

She shook her head no.

"You need to make an appointment with the gynecologist and start taking some prenatal vitamins."

"Okay."

Steven left the room and Brenda started to sob. She was pregnant with Jason's baby. Touching her stomach she rubbed it slightly. She had always wanted to be a mom. And what should be the most joyous time in her life, was quickly becoming the most painful. She was going to have to break Sonny's heart and she didn't know if she had it in her.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin looked at Brenda's records and her heart froze. It couldn't be right. She made a decision not to say anything to Jason. She went back and told him that Brenda was just dehydrated from being sick. Once Jason knew she was fine, he left.

Robin knew that she needed to get Jason back before Brenda told him about the baby. There was no way he'd give up knowing she was going to have his child.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica walked into Brenda's room. "You okay?"

Brenda wiped a tear away. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. Um, I probably shouldn't tell you this but Jason was here."

Brenda was surprised. "He was?"

"Yes. Robin had him hiding out in a room."

"Really? She was just here and didn't tell me."

Monica nodded. "Brenda, he's hurting badly. He thinks he's lost you and I'm scared he's going to do something crazy."

"I'm going to take care of this Monica. That's all I can tell you right now."

Monica squeezed her hand. "Just don't wait too long."

"I won't." She said softly.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About a half hour later, Brenda heard a bunch of commotion going on. A nurse finally walked in to replace her bag and Brenda asked her what was going on.

"Jason Morgan was brought in."

"What?" She said as she started to panic.

"He was in a motorcycle accident."

"Is he still alive?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, but he hasn't regained consciousness."

"I need you to go get Monica for me."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica had just left Jason's side. He was a mess. He had a head injury and cuts and bruises, as well as a few broken ribs. Brenda's nurse came up to her and she nodded and went to Brenda's room.

"How is he?"

Monica sighed and gave her the breakdown.

"Monica, I need you to admit me for the night. I have to see him."

"Brenda…."

"Monica please." She said desperately.

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

Monica left and Sonny came back into the room.

"I suppose that you heard about Jason?"

"Yes. Monica just told me."

"From what I hear, he came pretty close to killing himself on that damn bike."

Brenda tried to hold it together. "They are admitting me." She said before wiping a tear.

"Why?" Sonny said grabbing her hand. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I guess my blood pressure is all over the place. They just want to be safe."

"I'll stay."

"No Sonny. I want you to go home and get some rest. I'll be fine. Just stay with me until they transfer me to a room."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm leaving a guard."

"Can it be Johnny? He always guards me and I feel safe with him."

Sonny nodded. "Okay."

He held her hand and made the call. When they came to get her, he pulled Johnny aside. "Keep an eye on her and I want to know everyone who visits her."

Johnny nodded.

Sonny left to go home and Johnny went in to talk to Brenda.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"What's going on? I thought you were just dehydrated."

"I pulled some strings. I have to see Jason."

Johnny rubbed his eyes. "Look, you are playing with fire here."

"Johnny, he has to know that I still love him. There's something I need to tell him. I know it will make him wake up. Please Johnny, don't tell Sonny." She pleaded. The reason that she picked Johnny was because of his friendship with Jason.

"Okay. But please don't hurt him Brenda."

"I won't."

"I'll be back in an hour to get you."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Johnny and Monica came into the room. He was pushing a wheel chair.

"If you're going to do this, then you have to ride in the chair." Monica said sternly.

Brenda nodded. Another nurse helped and they wheeled her to Jason's ICU room. It was past visiting hours, so he was alone.

Brenda gasped as she saw him. "Put me on the bed please." She said looking up at Johnny. There was no way her legs were going to hold out.

He made sure her IV line didn't get tangled and then picked her up and placed her on the bed. She laid down next to Jason.

Johnny and Monica stepped out of the room.

"I need you to wake up Jason. I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I need you to fight."

There was no movement from Jason.

"We're going to have a baby. I can't do this alone. Please wake up. I can't lose you." She said sobbing.

Monica made her way back in the room as Brenda's sobbing filled the room. Johnny picked her up and put her back in the chair and they got her back to the room.

What they didn't see is that Jason's eyes briefly opened.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Brenda, you have to calm down sweetie. Your blood pressure is too high."

Brenda tried to calm down.

"Please Brenda." Monica said giving her some oxygen. "Jason needs you to be calm."

Brenda nodded and started taking deeper breaths.

"That's good sweetie."

Sonny had called in and the nurse had told him that Brenda was upset and he came back.

Monica looked up.

"Brenda?" He asked.

Monica backed him up out of the room. "She had a nightmare and her blood pressure went up. Please don't upset her any further."

Sonny nodded. "I need to be with her."

She nodded as Sonny pushed past her.

"Monica said you had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

Brenda nodded. She had an oxygen mask on.

He kissed her on the head and rubbed her hand. Monica walked back into the room and gave Brenda a light sedative. She had seen Brenda's chart and knew that she was pregnant.

She saw Brenda's eyes when she was giving it to her and she leaned over her and whispered, "Don't worry, it's safe."

Monica winked at her and Brenda started to relax.

"I'm going to stay here with her." Sonny said. "Can I get a bed?"

Monica nodded. "I'll have the nurse set it up."

Sonny watched her fall asleep. He was scared. He had just got her back.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason woke up and looked around the room. His head was fuzzy and his body ached.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're awake." Monica said smiling.

"What happened?"

"You crashed your motorcycle." Monica said frowning.

Jason groaned. "I loved that motorcycle."

"Jason, you should never drive that thing when you're upset."

Jason sighed. "Was Brenda here with me last night or was I just dreaming?"

Monica was taken aback. "Yes she was here."

Jason closed his eyes and remembered her saying something about a baby and they snapped back open. "Oh my God." He said softly. "I have to see her." He said trying to get up.

"Jason Morgan, lay back down. You are in no condition to walk. Do not make me sedate you." Monica yelled.

Jason fell back on the pillows. He realized he couldn't move anyway.

Robin walked into the room. "Hey there. I'm glad to see that you're awake."

"I'm fine."

"They just signed Brenda out. Sonny is taking her home."

Jason nodded.

"You doing okay?"

He was not doing okay. Brenda was pregnant with his baby and Sonny took her home. How could he be okay?

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here."

"Well, if you didn't try to wrap your bike around a tree last night, you wouldn't be here. What were you thinking?"

Jason sighed. "That I had lost her and….." His voice trailed off.

Robin frowned. "Jason, dying is not the answer."

"I know."

Now, he had everything to live for. He was reckless last night and had taken a curb too fast. Sonny was not going to raise his child.

Steven came into the room and kicked Robin out so he could do an exam.


	13. Chapter 13 – Game plan

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! If I had them tell Sonny about their relationship off the bat, you'd miss out on all the drama! Stay tuned everyone!

Chapter 13 – Game plan

Brenda stared up at the ceiling in the bedroom. She had just gotten sick again and she felt so tired. Rubbing her belly, she said, "Listen Jason Jr. you need to calm down in there."

"Who are you talking to?" Sonny asked walking into the room.

Brenda's head jerked up. "My belly, I was telling it to calm down."

Sonny smirked. "Well, I brought you some tea and crackers."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you."

She nibbled on the crackers and sipped some tea.

"I was really worried about you last night."

Brenda didn't say anything.

"You haven't been yourself since I've been back."

"I'm sorry." Brenda said softly.

"It's understandable given what you went through."

"Sonny, we need to talk."

"Not today. Today I need you to rest. We'll talk to tomorrow, I promise."

Brenda nodded.

"I have to run out but I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Sonny went back downstairs and put on his jacket. He was going to go talk to Jason.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Sonny walk towards him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sonny asked as he sat down.

"Better. The tree looks worse."

Sonny grinned. "I'm sure it does. Want to tell me why you were so upset?"

Jason shrugged. "Just been under a lot of pressure, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. My bed feels really nice. I missed Brenda, so it's nice to have her by my side."

Jason didn't say anything.

"About that, Brenda tells me that you were there for her and helped her pick up the pieces. I wanted you to know that I appreciate everything that you have done. She is my world Jason. I love her so much and losing her might make me do crazy things that I really don't want to do. If anyone tries to come between us, I will have no problem killing them. That is how important she is to me. I didn't fight my way out of that cell to come home to nothing."

Jason just stared at him.

"Jason, I'm taking the company back. I need you to go to the island for a few months and handle some things."

"I'm in no condition to do that right now."

"I know. But, at soon as you are well enough, I need you to go."

"Suppose I say no?"

"Why would you? Is there something that I should know about?"

Jason sighed. "Sonny, you can't just transfer the ownership like you were never gone. Papers need to be signed and there needs to be a transition period. You were declared legally dead."

Sonny clenched his jaw. "Why are you fighting me? Is this about Brenda?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I will send someone over to your penthouse in the next few days and get her things."

Jason could tell Sonny looked desperate. Everything inside of him told him that Sonny knew about him and Brenda and he was trying to warn him and get rid of him.

"I'm not going to the island right now. But, I will agree to start the transition back. In fact, I want out completely."

Sonny stood up. "What?"

"I want out."

Sonny stared at him. "What will you do?"

"I have a villa in Italy. I was thinking about moving there."

Sonny nodded. That would get him out of town. "It won't be easy to leave."

"I don't care. Just make it happen."

"Whatever you want." Sonny said walking out the door.

Johnny walked into the room. "That was intense."

"Listen, I need to get a message to Brenda. Tell her to hold tight and don't say anything to Sonny until she hears from me. I need all the paperwork signed so I'm out of the business."

Johnny nodded. "You're really going to leave?"

"After Sonny finds out, he's going to want to kill me. I need to have things in place. Call Shawn and have him set up the villa from me. He needs to get a nursery ready as well."

Johnny smirked. "So Brenda is pregnant?"

Jason nodded. "Johnny, I need you to keep an eye on her. I know that Sonny knows. He wouldn't have said what he did if he didn't. He's dangerous right now."

"If that's true, than you need to watch your back too."

"Just put some extra men on me but don't tell him."

"You got it."

Jason watched him leave. He hoped he didn't have to kill Sonny to get what he wanted.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into Sonny's house. He wasn't home yet because he stopped by the warehouse first. HE ran up the steps and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Brenda said.

Johnny hurried into the room. "Listen, Jason wants you to sit tight and not talk to Sonny about your relationship with him. He's trying to put some things in place."

"Like what."

"He wants out of the business."

Brenda was shocked. "Really?"

Johnny nodded. "That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you Johnny." Brenda said softly. She couldn't believe that Jason was willing to walk away.

Johnny left and she sighed. She knew there must be more to the story. She just hoped that no one got killed in the long run.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny walked into the kitchen. Brenda was drinking some juice. She had just taken her prenatal vitamins which Johnny had smuggled in for her.

"You look a little better today."

Brenda nodded. She sat down pretending that she needed to catch her breath. Sonny sat across from her.

"Brenda, I know before the explosion, we were arguing about me and the business and I had started to step away a little and have Jason take over."

She nodded.

"Well, Jason wants out of the business now. So, that means I'm going to go back to being fully in charge. Can you live with that?"

Brenda looked away. "I don't know Sonny. I need some time to think about this."

He fingered her engagement ring in his pocket. Milo had found it at Jason's penthouse when he picked up some of her clothes. He didn't want to push her but he wanted that ring back on her finger badly.

"Brenda, I don't think I can live my life without you. We've been through so much. I know that it's been crazy and I know that I've hurt you. But, I need you with me 100%. I'll give you some time, but I really want you to be wearing this by the end of the week."

He pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it in the space between them. A tear fell down Brenda's face.

"I will show up this time. I will be there. I know we've tried this in the past. But, you are my life. I love you more than breathing." Sonny said emotionally.

Brenda started to cry and he got up and knelt down next to her. "Don't cry baby. I know that you are hurting and need some time. I'm not trying to push you. I just wish I knew where your head was at."

She wiped her face. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I know I'm distant. I just need a little more time. Can you please give me that?"

Sonny nodded. He couldn't help it and kissed her gently. He pulled back slowly and looked at her. "One week Brenda. I don't think I can wait any longer than that. I need you in my bed and I need you to want that too."

She nodded. "I know. One week…..I promise."

Sonny got up. "I have to go back to the office."

She let out a deep breath once he was gone. Hopefully, Jason would handle what he needed to quickly. She didn't want to hurt Sonny but her heart now belonged to someone else.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Johnny worked on a game plan.

"You might have to kill him Jason." Johnny said quietly.

Pinching his nose, he let out a deep breath. "That is the last thing I want to do. He's been through a lot. It's bad enough that he has to lose the love of his life."

"If it comes down to you or him, it needs to be him. You are loyal to a fault."

"If it comes down to that, then it will be him. I'm not leaving Brenda or my child."

"I still can't believe you are going to be a father." Johnny said smiling.

Jason smiled too. "I never thought that I'd have that. I'm pretty excited. But, my first priority has to be to protect them. If Sonny finds out she's pregnant, I don't know what he'd do."

Johnny sighed. "I'll have a jet on standby in 4 days. Shawn is setting up the villa. Spinelli is moving your assets to a safe place. That should be done by Wednesday."

"Good. We can just buy new clothes when we get there."

"Are you going to say goodbye to your family?"

"I don't know. If I do, it will have to be the last minute."

"I'm sure Brenda will want that too."

"Maybe we can do it on the way to the airport."

"Spinelli wants to come with you."

Jason grinned. "I'll think about it."

Jason had grown fond of Spinelli. But, he didn't want the kid to give up his whole life to follow him around.

Jason sat back. He just had a few more days to get through until he could be with Brenda again.


	14. Chapter 14 – In a Heartbeat

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Your Sonny love is just warming my heart…..

Chapter 14 – In a Heartbeat

Released from the hospital, Jason went to the warehouse. While the other men were glad Sonny was alive, they were loyal to Jason. He was more stable and had been a good leader. Things were safer and they had grown accustomed to Jason's style. Sonny tended to fly off the cuff and react before he thought things through.

He walked towards the group of men that were waiting for him.

"I know some of you have some questions and comments you wanted to make. So, have at it." Jason said sitting down.

"Why are you leaving?"

"It's not going to work to go back to the way it was. I just can't do it. I'm going to move on."

"Why can't you take us with you?

"Because I'm not going to be in the business anymore."

The men turned and looked at each other.

"They are going to let you walk away?"

"You and I both know that you can never totally walk away. That is why I'm leaving town and starting over somewhere else. If I stay here, there will still be people that try to test me and will still want to seek revenge. It's the only way."

They overall felt defeated and stood up. Cody stepped forward first. "Until you leave, you will be protected and our allegiance is still with you. You were a good leader and you will be missed."

The other men nodded and one by one they stepped up next to Cody until they formed a line. Jason was very touched. He shook everyone's hand and thanked them.

They watched him leave and sadly went back to their duties. Nothing would be the same again.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda sat in Kelly's office. She had made sure that Sonny didn't know she was there.

"Just make sure that you continue taking your prenatal vitamins. And avoid stress when you can. With your all vaginal drama you know you have a higher risk of miscarriage."

Brenda nodded. She touched her stomach. If she could just hold out a few more days, the stress would be gone.

"Do you have any concerns?"

"Not really. It's just that I am under a lot of stress right now. It's going to be hard to keep that at bay."

"Brenda, I'm not kidding when I tell you that too much stress will be detrimental to the health of the baby. You need to take it easy."

Brenda wiped away a tear.

Kelly studied her for a moment. "Does Sonny know that you are pregnant?"

Brenda started crying harder.

Kelly moved next to her. "Do you need to talk? I won't tell anyone."

She was thinking that if Brenda talked about it, then maybe it would alleviate some of the stress she was under.

"It's Jason's baby. I love Jason but I'm having a problem breaking Sonny's heart." Brenda said sobbing.

Kelly put her arm around her. "Brenda, no wonder you're under so much stress. Does Jason know?"

"Honestly, I haven't been able to talk to him. I did tell him when he was unconscious in the hospital. But regardless, we want to be together."

"Can you have him meet you here right now?"

Brenda nodded. "Can I use your phone?"

Kelly handed her a cell phone. "Have at it."

Dialing Jason's number, she waited for him to pick up. "I need you to switch out my guard with Johnny and then meet me at Kelly's office at GH."

Jason smiled. "Okay, I'll make it happen."

Johnny and Jason rushed over to GH. Johnny relieved the guard and they waited about 10 minutes and then Jason went to Kelly's office.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

He opened the door and Kelly looked up at him. "Brenda is in a room. Follow me please." She said standing up.

Jason followed her and when he saw Brenda lying on the table he smiled. Her belly was exposed and he sucked in a breath.

"Jason, there's something I need to tell you."

"I know." He said softly as he walked towards her.

"You do?"

He nodded. "I remembered when I woke up."

She smiled.

Jason held her hand and kissed her. Kelly watched them and smiled.

"I'm just going to do a quick ultrasound. You won't be able to hear the baby's heartbeat, but I will hopefully be able to detect it on the screen."

Brenda nodded. After everything she had been through, she just needed to know for sure.

Kelly put the gel on her belly and started to look.

After a minute Brenda said, "Do you see anything?"

Kelly smiled. "Yup. She pointed to the screen, that little contraction is your baby's heartbeat."

Brenda started to cry and then looked up at Jason. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you so much."

Kelly grinned. She turned off the machine and wiped the gel off. "I told Brenda that she needed to avoid stress as much as possible. I know that right now that is probably impossible, but she needs to be careful."

Jason nodded. "I'm trying to speed up our plans. We just need to wait a few more days."

Kelly finished up and then left them alone.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this." He said as he stroked her face with his thumb.

"It's not your fault Jason." She squinted her eyes. "Actually it is."

Jason looked at her in shock.

"You made me fall in love with you because of you super tongue and then you knocked me up."

Jason chuckled. "I can't help it. You put some kind of Brenda voodoo on me."

"I haven't been to New Orleans in ages. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jason grinned. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I never got a chance to fuck you properly after our last go round. I owe you." He said before sucking on her earlobe.

Brenda felt a jolt go through her body. "Jason, you need to stop or I will have you fuck me on this bed right now, and the whole hospital will hear me screaming your name."

He pulled back. "Is that a bad thing?"

Smacking his arm, she grabbed his face and kissed him thoroughly. "Think of it this way, you have something to really look forward too by the end of the week."

Jason smiled. "Fine." His face grew serious. "Brenda, after we get to Italy, I want to get married."

She gasped. "Really?"

He nodded. "Would you like that?"

A tear fell down her face. "I would love that."

Jason grinned. "You just made me so happy baby." He said before capturing her lips again. He sighed. "I have to go." He said softly.

She sat up and they hugged. "Be careful Jason. I can't lose you."

He stared into her eyes. "You won't. Take care of our baby."

"JJ is going to be fine."

Jason frowned. "JJ?"

"Jason Jr."

Jason shook his head. "Um no."

"Then you're going to have to come up with something better then."

"Suppose it's a girl."

Brenda grinned. "Then you are going to be seriously outnumbered. I'll come up with a name and get back to you."

Jason smiled. "I'll come up with some names of my own." He said kissing her again before walking to the door. "Don't come up with something really cutesy either. And no funny spellings."

Brenda grinned. "No guarantees."

Jason shook his head. "Don't fight me woman."

Brenda watched him walk out. She realized it had been the first time she smiled in days. Just being around him for such a short time had calmed her. "Your daddy is a keeper." She said before hopping off the bed. "Hang in there baby, we'll be safe soon."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next two days, Brenda tried to stay as calm as she could. Sonny was doting on her but he was aware that the deadline he gave Brenda was almost there and her demeanor around him hadn't changed a bit. He was starting to worry that she was going to choose Jason. He started to feel a bit cagey, like the walls were closing in around him. He hadn't let her out of his sight because he was scared that she would bolt. The picture from the magazine was haunting his brain.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened up the door to his penthouse. Robin was standing there.

"Hey."

"Don't look so happy to see me." She said slipping by him.

He noticed she was dressed a little more provocative then she normally dressed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you."

Jason didn't respond.

"Brenda and Sonny seem to be doing okay."

"I haven't seen them together since the dinner."

"Sonny showed me a necklace he brought her. Does he seem a little off to you lately?"

Jason shrugged. "He's been through a lot."

"You want another beer?" She asked softly.

Jason nodded. "Sure."

She took his empty and went into the kitchen. Removing the cap of his beer, she put something in it. "This is for your own good Jason. I'm saving your life. I can't let Sonny kill you."


	15. Chapter 15 – Skewed Perceptions

A/N – Thank you ilovedana53 and Guest for the reviews. I told you guys this was angsty and twisty. Only 2 more chapters after this one.

Chapter 15 – Skewed Perceptions

Robin waited a minute for it to dissolve. She hadn't given him a lot of the drug, just enough for him to really loosen up. Walking back into the room she handed it to him and watch him take a long swig. She crossed her legs. She didn't normally wear skirts but she wanted the easy access. When she had prepared to seduce him, she left out underwear and had decided on the shorter skirt and heels. Her hair had soft curls and she was wearing more makeup than she usually did.

Jason studied her for a moment. He wasn't sure what was going on but it just didn't seem right. As he started to relax, he drank some more and then closed his eyes and settled back into the couch. He opened his eyes as Robin got up and moved behind him. She was massaging his shoulders.

"You're a little tense."

"Rough week." He said softly. "You don't have to do that."

"That's what friends are for. Enjoy your drink and relax."

Jason drank some more. It did feel nice. Robin was being a good friend and he appreciated it.

A few minutes later, he was really feeling the effects of the drug.

"You okay?" Robin asked sitting down next to him.

Jason sat up. "Just feeling it faster than normal." He said rubbing his face.

"Just relax Jason and let me take care of you." She said pushing him backwards.

He blinked a few times because his eyes were getting blurry.

"I'll be right back." She said going to the kitchen for another beer.

Jason took out his phone and tried to text Johnny. He knew something was wrong. He had a hard time typing. "hel e smtigs wng" He typed out. He heard her come back and shoved the phone back in his pocket not seeing Johnny's response back which was "Are you drunk?"

When Jason didn't answer back, Johnny ran out to his car and headed to the penthouse.

Robin sat the beer on the table. She planned on having sex with Jason multiple times so she had to make sure the drug stayed in his body.

Jason watched her blurry figure straddle him.

"Robin what…" He couldn't finish because she kissed him.

"Just relax Jason, let me make you feel good." She said grinding her hips into his.

She passionately kissed him and hugged her body into him.

"Wrong." Jason said trying to catch his breath. He tried to push her off but she held on tight and kissed him again.

Robin was on a mission. To her, Jason belonged to her not Brenda. She went in for another kiss and the door flung open.

"What the fuck Robin?" Johnny yelled.

Robin jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here." He said walking over to Jason. "Jason, what is going on?"

"You need to leave." Robin said. "I am with Jason now."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Johnny yelled. "What the hell did you do him?" He said holding Jason's face in his hand. Jason couldn't even focus.

Robin started to panic. "Nothing, we were just drinking and reminiscing about old times."

Johnny shot her a look. "Robin, I'm giving you 5 seconds to leave this apartment. I can guarantee you that if you don't, you will not like or enjoy what happens next."

Robin glared at him. "Fine." She said grabbing her purse and stomping out of the penthouse. She knew that they would be done. Jason would never forgive her. So, she started thinking about what she was going to do next.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pushed Jason down onto the couch so he was lying down and the poured out the beer that was sitting on the table. He made some coffee and grabbed the remote for the tv. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Jason alone until he slept whatever drug Robin had given him off.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason groaned as he woke up. He looked up and saw Johnny staring back at him with a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck?" He growled.

"About time you woke up."

"What happened?"

"Robin tried to drug and rape your ass. That is what happened."

Jason frowned. He tried to think back but everything was a blur. "Are you sure?"

Johnny let out a funny laugh. "I caught her sitting on your lap kissing the hell out of you. I would say it was clear what her intentions were."

"I don't get it. She knows I love Brenda."

"And she has never been a fan of your relationship with her."

Jason shook his head and stood up. "Fuck." He said loudly. "How did you know what she was doing?"

"You texted me some gibberish and when you didn't respond back to me, I headed over here."

"Thanks." Jason muttered.

"You owe me. What are you going to do about her?"

"We're out of here by this afternoon so I don't give a shit about Robin."

Johnny shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Jason went upstairs to shower. His brain still couldn't process that Robin would do something like that. He knew that she hadn't been happy for quite some time but he never thought she'd go this far.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin angrily walked into Sonny's. She figured that if she couldn't have Jason, than neither could Brenda.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked as he came around the corner. He put the tea down that he was bringing to Brenda.

"Sonny, there is something that you need to know."

Sonny sighed. "Sit down. Tell me what's going on."

Robin sat down. "It's about Jason and Brenda."

Sonny briefly clenched his jaw. "I know they were together while I was gone."

Robin gasped. "You know?"

He nodded. "I don't care. What's done is done. I'm back and she is mine. As long as Jason stays away, it doesn't matter."

It did matter to him. But, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's more complicated than that. They fell in love Sonny."

Sonny clenched the arm of the couch. "She loves me."

"I don't know how to tell you this."

Sonny was glaring at this point. "Just tell me Robin. I need to get back to Brenda."

Robin took a deep breath. "Brenda is pregnant with Jason's baby."

Sonny felt like someone had punched him in his chest. "What?"

"That is why she passed out. I saw her records Sonny. She is definitely pregnant."

Sonny put his head in his hands. It all made so much more sense now. "Does Jason know?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh my God, this can't be happening." He muttered.

Robin tensed up. "What are you going to do?"

Sonny looked at her with such and intensity that Robin shivered. "You need to go." He growled.

Robin stood up. "I'm so sorry." She said before walking out.

Sonny stood up. He wanted to tear apart the whole room. He felt so stupid that he didn't see the signs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda came down the stairs to the living room. By the evening, she would be on a plane to Italy with the man she loved. Part of her was ecstatic but the other part was scared because they still had to tell Sonny.

She noticed Sonny was sitting on the couch. "Hey, I'm just getting some water. Do you want anything?"

Sonny shook his head. Brenda walked past him and grabbed some water but on the way back Sonny stopped her.

"Has the doctor said anything else?"

"No, why?"

"You haven't been sick for a few days."

Brenda sat next to him. "I've been feeling a lot better."

"Have you made a decision yet?"

Brenda sighed. She hadn't heard from Jason yet. "Can we talk about this tonight?"

Sonny was so angry. "Fine." He said under his breath.

She watched him walk away and she shivered. Something was not right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, Johnny stopped by and told Brenda that Jason would be there in an hour and they would explain things. She needed to be ready to leave. She nodded. "One hour Brenda…" She said to herself.

Sonny came back in. "Why was Johnny here?"

"He was looking for you. Did you speak to him?"

"No, I saw his car drive past me."

"Is everything okay Sonny?"

Sonny clenched his jaw. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. "When were you going to tell me Brenda?"

Brenda flinched but just stared at him.

Sonny grabbed her arm.

"Sonny, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting me." She yelled, hoping that one of the guards would hear.

"There's no one here but us Brenda. I let everyone else leave for the night."

Brenda sucked in her breath. The shit was about to hit the fan and she wondered if any of them were going to be left standing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo walked into the warehouse. Jason looked at Johnny and frowned. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be guarding Brenda."

"The boss gave us the rest of the night off. He said he and Brenda needed some time alone."

Jason's heart dropped.

"Let's go." Johnny said as both men ran to the car.


	16. Chapter 16 - Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the reviews ilovedana53 and BrazenFanx77! I appreciate that you take the time!

Chapter 16 - Showdown

Sonny smiled at Brenda. "Let's go." Sonny said impatiently pushing her back.

"Where?"

"Upstairs. I am going to make love to you."

"I can't do that?"

"Why?" He said waiting to see if she'd confess.

"Sonny, I'm just not ready. Luis…."

"Stop with the fucking Luis bullshit." Sonny growled. "How long do you think you can use that excuse Brenda? Do I look stupid?"

Brenda's eyes filled up with tears. "Please don't do this Sonny."

"Don't do what?"

Brenda closed her eyes for a second. "I am asking you to let me leave."

"And go where?"

Brenda swallowed. "Sonny, I'm in love with someone else. It happened when you were away. I need to go to him. I'm sorry."

Sonny let go of her arm. "No."

Brenda shifted her weight. "What do you mean no? You can't force me to stay here."

"Yes I can. You are mine." He yelled.

Brenda cringed. "Sonny, you were gone for over a year. I ended up falling for someone else. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I don't give a shit what you meant to do. I was left in a cell to rot for over a year and you were all I ever thought about. You Brenda. I can't lose you. I just can't. I'm sorry, you'll get over him." He said walking closer. He grabbed both of her arms. "I love you Brenda. You used to love me and you will love me again in time."

"Sonny, I'm pregnant with his baby." She said quietly.

Sonny blinked a few times. "That baby is mine Brenda. We will be a family."

Brenda started to cry.

Sonny picked up his phone. "Max, I want Jason dead by the morning."

Max froze and looked up at Francis. "Okay boss." He said as the line what dead.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"Sonny just asked me kill Jason."

Everyone in the room jumped up and ran for their cars.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"If you kill him, that won't make me love you Sonny. I will hate you until the day I die." She growled.

"You'll get over him."

"I will never get over him. He is it for me."

"You don't know what you're saying. Jason can't feel. He doesn't know how to love you like I love you. He's just a killer."

Brenda took a step back from him.

"How…how could you sleep with him Brenda?" Sonny said hitting his head with his fists. "It just doesn't make sense to me."

Brenda watched him move to the desk. He pulled a gun out of drawer and walked back towards her.

"Sonny, what are you doing?"

"You didn't answer me."

"He was there for me when my world fell apart."

"You betrayed me with Jason."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Sonny, we thought you were dead. I'm sorry. But, I love him."

Sonny cocked the gun and shot a vase that was on the mantle above the fireplace.

Brenda shut her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. She felt the barrel of the gun press up against her temple and she started to shake.

"Tell me again how much you love Jason and we'll see who is sorry." He said menacingly. "Now who do you love?"

Brenda started to sob.

"Who do you love?" He shouted.

Jason busted into the room. "Put the gun down Sonny."

Sonny ignored him. "Brenda was just about to tell me that she loved me."

Brenda tried to catch her breath. She looked up into Jason's eyes. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's okay." Jason said.

"You two shut up." He grabbed Brenda and put her in front of him. "Who do you love?"

Jason nodded.

"I love you Sonny." Brenda said before starting to cry again.

"Say it again."

"I love you." She said softly.

Sonny closed his eyes. "Too bad you don't mean it."

Sonny took the gun away from Brenda's head and pointed it at Jason. He shot him in the chest and Jason's body fell backwards and Brenda screamed and passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny shot Sonny's arm and he dropped the gun. He moved over to Brenda and picked her up and put her on the couch.

"You fucking shot me you prick." Sonny yelled.

Max and Milo moved over to Sonny and pulled him up.

"Where are you taking me? I need you to make sure Jason is dead."

"You need help Sonny." Max said quietly. Seeing Mr. C like this was killing him.

Johnny looked up. "You know where to take him. Wait for me."

Francis tried to wake up Brenda. "I'm going to take her to the hospital. You stay here with Jason."

Johnny nodded.

Francis lifted her up and took her to the car.

"Come on Jason." Johnny said ripping open his shirt. He opened the Kevlar vest and there was just a nick. The problem is that the blast had hit him near his right lung.

He put his finger on Jason's pulse. It felt pretty normal.

"Jason, wake up." He yelled. He smacked either side of his face.

He looked up at Cody and Cooper. "Help me get him onto the couch."

They nodded and then moved Jason.

Johnny made a call he didn't want to. "Monica?"

"Yes?"

"This is Johnny. I need you to come over to Sonny's with your medical bag."

"I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica rushed into the house. "What's going on?" She asked Cody.

He led her to the couch. She gasped. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the chest. He had a vest on but he hasn't woken up."

Monica started examining Jason. She listened to his lungs carefully. "They aren't collapsed, so that's a good thing. He probably has some blunt force trauma and internal bruising. We have to get him to the hospital."

Johnny sighed. "Monica that would bring a police inquiry."

"And?"

"It's not that simple."

Monica snapped. "I will not have my son die on this couch when I know we can save him. Now I need to get him to GH now." She yelled.

Johnny looked up at the guys. "Get Jason into Monica's car."

They nodded.

Monica watched as they lifted him up. "Be careful and try not to shift him or jar him too much."

Johnny touched her arm to stop her from leaving. "Can you please just say that you found him that way?"

"Who did this to him?"

"We have him. Going to jail would be way too easy."

Monica nodded. "I agree."

Johnny was surprised. He watched her walked through the doors and made some calls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica pulled up to the hospital and ran inside and got some people to help. She watched them put Jason on a gurney and followed them inside. She just prayed there wasn't any serious damage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda woke up. Francis was sitting next to her bed.

"Jason." She said nervously.

"You need to calm down Brenda. Your blood pressure is through the roof. You are stable and the baby is fine if you stay calm."

Brenda nodded. "Just tell me Francis."

"He had a Kevlar vest on."

She let out the breath she was holding. "Go on."

"They just brought him in. They are taking xrays and scans to see what damage was done."

"I thought you said he had a vest on."

"He did but there is blunt force trauma involved."

"Is he awake?"

Francis shook his head no.

Johnny walked into the room. Francis switched places. He watched as Johnny held Brenda's hand and talked to her softly. "He's in good hands."

She nodded as tears ran down her face.

"What about Sonny?"

"We took him to a mental institution."

Brenda grimaced.

"It was either that or death Brenda."

She nodded. "He needs to get back on his meds."

Johnny didn't want to talk about Sonny or he'd have to leave there and put a bullet through his head. He noticed the bruising on her arm. "You okay?"

Brenda nodded. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"Good. I'm sorry we failed you."

Brenda shook her head. "You couldn't have predicted that."

"There's something else you should know."

Brenda stared at him with disbelief as he told her Robin's role in everything. She couldn't believe that Robin would do something like that and because of her actions, Jason could have been killed. "I need you to bring her to me."

"Brenda, you need to calm down."

"I will be the best fucking patient in this world AFTER you bring her to me." Brenda yelled.

Johnny looked over at Francis and nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin waited for Monica to leave Jason's room and she slipped inside. She took his hand as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry. I screwed everything up. I knew right after I told him that I had made a mistake. I shouldn't have told Sonny about the baby. This is all my fault. I'm sorry about drugging you. I was desperate. You have to forgive me. I love you Jason. I'm so much better for you than Brenda." She pleaded.

Monica had heard everything she had said. "Get your filthy hands off of my son." She bellowed.

Robin gasped and stepped back. "Monica, whatever you thought you heard."

Monica walked up to her and smacked her hard across the face. Robin grasped her face in shock. "I don't know what happened to you that you'd do something so horrible to my son, but I do know this. If you ever come near Jason again, no one will be able to save you."

Francis smirked as he watched the scene. He walked towards them. "Brenda wants to see Robin."

Monica turned and looked at Francis. "Brenda is no condition to confront her."

"She refuses to cooperate until she does."

Monica rolled her eyes. "She is too stubborn for her own good."

Francis chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm going to be in there in case she gets too upset."

Francis nodded. "Okay." He was shocked by how Monica was handling everything but he was liking her more every minute.


	17. Chapter 17 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks – ilovedana53 – Stay Tuned! * BrazenFanx77 – Love Johnny! * Guest – Next story is called Crescendo. It's JohnnyZ/Liz (requested). 1st chapter will be posted today. And of course my other story A Long Time Coming is posting every day. Thanks again for reading this story for posting reviews. I do appreciate it!

Chapter 17 - Epilogue

Brenda watched them walk into the room. She gripped Johnny's hand for support.

"I'll be right here." He said softly.

She nodded.

"Brenda, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up." Brenda said forcefully. She took a deep breath. "I'm only going to say this once. We are no longer friends. In fact, I never want to see your backstabbing face again. I could have lost the baby and Jason. Sonny held a freaking gun to my head. And after all Sonny has been though, you goaded him further into his mental illness. Do you really think that he deserved that?"

Robin shook her head no.

"You're damn right he didn't. But now, you have sealed his fate. And the man that I love and father of my child is unconscious and hurt because he didn't want you and you couldn't handle it. You make me sick Robin. I can't believe that you drugged Jason to get him into bed."

Monica gasped.

"What happened to you? You are not the person that I used to know."

Robin cleared her throat. "After Sonny died, I just lost myself. First Stone, then Sonny, I just hurt so badly. And I started to feel that life was so short you know? Maybe I just needed to find love again."

"So, you set your sights on Jason."

Robin nodded and wiped away her tears. "I never met to hurt him."

"You told Sonny that I was pregnant with his baby after you didn't get your way. What did you think would happen?"

"I couldn't let you have him."

Brenda was stunned. She squeezed Johnny's hand. Monica moved to her side. "Brenda, breathe."

Brenda struggled to hold it together. Her best friend just admitted that she'd rather that Jason die then be with her.

"Brenda, focus on the baby." Monica said softly.

Francis grabbed Robin's arm. There was no way he'd let anything happen to Jason's child and this was not good for Brenda or the baby. "What do you want me to do with her?"

Johnny looked up. "Take her to where Sonny is clearly she has lost her mind."

Robin frowned. "Where's Sonny? Where are you taking me?" She said nervously.

Francis dragged her out of the room as Johnny and Monica tried to calm Brenda.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His chest felt like someone had beat him with a bat.

"Welcome back." Epiphany said softly.

"Brenda." He whispered.

"She's in another room."

"Is she okay?"

Epiphany nodded. "She's sleeping. You want me to get your mom?"

Jason frowned but said, "Okay."

He watched her leave and a few minutes later, Monica walked inside smiling. "It's good to see those blue eyes of yours."

"How's Brenda?"

"I just left her. Johnny is with her. She was a little upset at Robin, but she calmed down. I gave her a light sedative and she fell asleep."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have some internal swelling and bruising. You're going to hurt pretty badly for the next few days."

He nodded.

"I was there after it happened."

Jason was shocked.

"Johnny called me. Don't worry, I won't say a word. I filed a report and went over the details with Mac. I told them that I found you on the side of the road and I called Johnny and he helped me get you in the car. They bought it. But, they'll probably question you."

"I'm sorry that you had to lie."

Monica shrugged. "It's what needed to be done Jason. I have no regrets."

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"Jason, what happens now?"

"I'm not sure. I was planning on moving to Italy."

Monica was shocked. "Really?"

He nodded yes. "With Sonny gone, I might stay but I need to talk it over with Brenda."

Johnny walked inside the room. "Look who's awake."

"At least your grubby face wasn't the first I had to see."

Monica chuckled. "I'll go check on Brenda."

They watched her go.

"Where's Sonny?"

"In a mental institution for now."

Jason wasn't sure if he was happy about that. After seeing him hold a gun to Brenda's head, he wanted him 6 ft. under. "And Robin?"

"She's going to the same facility. She's the one that told Sonny that you were the father and sent him over the edge. At least she recognizes that she needs help though."

Jason sighed.

"What are you going to do now Jason? Are you still leaving?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know."

"The paperwork was never submitted transferring ownership."

"I need to talk to Brenda."

"Brenda doesn't like you in the business."

"I know. If she wants me to stay out then we'll change the paperwork."

"Okay. You want to tell me who you're going to have run it?"

"Why don't you and Francis run it?"

Johnny frowned. "Without you?"

"The men respect you both."

"Let's see what Brenda thinks before I start changing the name on the door." Johnny said smirking.

Monica walked in wheeling Brenda inside. She smiled at Jason through her tears.

"I thought you were dead." Brenda said emotionally.

"I would never leave you." He said softly.

She chuckled and wiped her tears. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not going to lie, my chest hurts pretty badly but other than that, I'm fine. My lips still work though." He said smirking.

Monica chuckled. "Johnny help her onto the bed. I think Jason is just what Brenda and the baby needs."

Jason painfully moved over to accommodate her body. They kissed gently and then Brenda cuddled into his side.

"Rest baby." He said softly.

Brenda sighed and closed her eyes as her tears spilled onto his hospital gown.

Monica covered them up with a blanket and left the room relieved that everything was going to be alright.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**1Year Later**

Jason watched Monica out on the veranda holding his baby girl. They had left Port Charles 3 months after the incidents and moved to Italy. Monica visited them as often as she could. He liked having her around which had really surprised him.

He opened the door and brought out some lemonade. It was a beautiful day. Brenda smiled at him. Never in her life had she ever felt so loved. Arianna Grace started to fuss and he smiled and went and got her bottle. As he was warming it up, he looked up and Johnny and Milo were walking towards him.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" He asked Johnny.

"I was here on business and wanted to check up on you."

Jason smiled. He missed Johnny and Francis. Milo and Max had come to Italy with him so they could be closer to their father. They hugged warmly.

Brenda saw him and came into the house and gave him a big hug.

"You look great." Johnny said smiling down at her.

"Thank you. Come see the baby." She said taking the bottle from Jason.

"I'd love too."

Milo returned to his post and the rest of them went outside.

"She's beautiful." Johnny said smiling.

"Why don't you feed her?" Brenda asked.

He stuttered with fear but Brenda placed her in his arms and Ari smiled up at him and he was a goner. Brenda showed him what to do and he fed her as Jason watched smiling. He snapped a picture and texted it to Francis knowing that Johnny would never live it down. He was a confirmed bachelor.

Brenda looked up at Jason. She was so happy. When they had left Port Charles, it was like a weight had been lifted off of both of their shoulders. Jason now owned a bar and Brenda did occasional modeling gigs but mostly stayed home and took care of Ari. Life was good and she couldn't wait for their date later that night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason looked down at Brenda as they swayed to the music. She was beautiful and his and that made him feel incredibly lucky. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I am going to fuck you so hard when we get back to the house."

Brenda shivered as his breath tickled her neck. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. "Let's go, now." She said huskily.

"Don't you want dessert?" He asked.

"You're my dessert. Do not make me ask again."

Jason smirked. "Okay."

They broke apart and headed back to the house. Monica was babysitting and they were going to get some alone time.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Jason was on her. He kissed her deeply and then they broke apart and clothes were flying everywhere. She moaned loudly as he pushed her onto the bed and she felt his erection poke against her. Sound proofing the walls was the best idea that Jason had when he renovated the villa.

He bit her lip and then soothed the sting with his tongue. "I want to taste you." He said softly.

"No. I need you inside of me right now Jason." She said as she rolled them over.

He grabbed her hips as she sunk down onto his erection and moaned. He watched her as she moved above him and made love to him. She was so beautiful and sexy and he never could get enough of his wife. She threw her head back and screamed his name. Watching her cum made him go over the edge and they both laid contently in each other's arms afterwards.

"I love you so much baby." Jason said quietly.

"I love you too." She said smiling. "I love your mouth." She said kissing it. "I love every inch of your glorious body." She said dipping her tongue into his mouth one more time.

Jason groaned and flipped her over and rammed into her as Brenda screamed his name over and over until they were both spent.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Brenda and Jason had two more children, a boy Joshua Edward and a girl named Jada (a combination of both of their names) Rose. And even though they fought from time to time, their love was too strong to let it get in the way of their happiness. Robin eventually left the facility, but she moved to Paris to do research. She never spoke to Brenda or Jason again. After electric shock therapy and lots of Lithium, Sonny was released but mysteriously disappeared after he was at a group home for less than a week. Johnny had seen to it that he was buried six ft. under, just like Jason had wanted originally. Johnny and Francis had taken Morgan Industries legit. They kept Jason's name on the business out of respect and also put money in trusts for his kids. Neither man ever married.

The End

A/N – Someone mentioned that they didn't like the Italy thing because that was Jason and Liz but I disagree. Not only has Brenda lived there on the show but Jason also loves it too separate from Liz. So, I thought it was natural place for both of them to settle. It's a big country.


End file.
